The Punishment of the Sun
by suiko2fan2
Summary: In 337 I.S., Falena and the Island Nations are entering into negotiations for a trade & alliance treaty, but now sinister forces internal & external are seeking to destroy such a union. As an old hero must answer destiny's call once more. Lazlo finds himself caught up in the middle of this political maelstrom and the plots of an ancient evil. Read and Review Please!
1. Character Bios Setting

**Character Introductions**

**Setting: Queendom of Falena in the year 337 IS**

**Main Characters:**

**Lazlo ****En Kuldes: **Bearer of the Rune of Atonement and Forgiveness (aka. Rune of Punishment). Living a secluded and tranquil life, he was secretly called on by Chairperson Flare to join and protect 2 other diplomats sent to establish formal trade ties with Falena. A dark clandestine force is working against such an alliance and only Lazlo stands in their way. 49 years old in the year 337 I.S.

**Olinda Falenas**: Younger daughter of Elemark Falenas. As lovely as she as independent. Her love of trying new experiences without always thinking them through has got her in trouble on more than one occasion as well as keeps her personal guards of their toes. 18yrs old in the year 337 I.S.

**Cyrah Falenas**: Older daughter of Elemark Falenas. Attractive, stubborn and resilient, she always knows how to get what she wants from others. She is the first Falenan princess to be married to the up and coming prominent Godwin family. 20yrs old in the year 337 I.S.

**Elemark Falenas: **Queen of Falena, She renowned for her beauty and wisdom. During her reign Falena has experienced a time of relative peace and harmony. 37yrs old in year 337 I.S.

**Alen Aethelbald **Commander of the Queen's Knight, famous for both his sword and pen, considered by most to be the warrior poet. He stands by his Queen with his years of experience both on the battlefield and politics. 50 yrs old in the year 337 I.S.

**Marcus Godwin: **Winner of Cyrah's Sacred Games and future Commander of QK, his ability with a sword has been questioned by many, but his cunningness and magical prowess is consider unparalleled in the Queendom. 35 years old in the year 337 I.S.

**Rose **– Queen Knight and Olinda's personal bodyguard. The youngest QK and Olinda are closer than sisters; as such, she is highly protective and fiercely loyal to the princess. With her fiery red hair she renowned for beauty and stubbornness to get what she wants. 18 years old in the year 337 I.S.

**Robert - **Queen Knight and older brother of Graess. He is brash and confident, which often comes across as arrogance. His speed and accuracy with his Halberd coupled with attitude on the battlefield has earned him the nickname "Robert the Reaper" as he often finishes off his foe so quickly; seemingly in one touch. 30 yrs old in the year 337 I.S.

**Graess - **Queen Knight and younger brother of Robert. Former bodyguard of Cyrah until Marcus arrived. His thoroughness and thoughtfulness on and off the battlefield are feared and respected by many. Always cautious and alert, he will study his opponent carefully before making a final move against them. 27 yrs old in the year 337 I.S.

**Tanya:** One of the 3 diplomats sent by the Island Nations Federation and Chairperson Flare En Kuldes to established formal trade ties with Falena. Known for her in-depth historical knowledge about other cultures and keen tactical wit, Tanya was chosen broker a formal alliance and trade agreements with the Queendom. 47 years old in the year 337 I.S.

**Desmond**: One of the 3 diplomats sent by the Island Nations Federation and Chairperson Flare En Kuldes to established formal trade ties with Falena. Having served for years under Lino, Flare, and other members of the Federation few have gained as much political savvy and insight as this aging statesman. Though nearing retirement, he is equally trusted by all sides within the Federation. 60 years old in the year 337 I.S.

**Nyoka- **An Ambassador from the Nagarea Theocracy. This high priest is charged with periodically traveling to the Queendom in order to inspect Falena's government and military operations to make sure they are upholding their end of the tenuous peace treaty that was signed at the end of the last war. He is very quiet and mysterious. He typically talks to no one else, say his own attendant and members of the Falena royal family stating "they are the only ones worthy to address." He appears to be 45 years in the year 337 I.S.

**Razi- **The personal attendant and apprentice to Ambassador Nyoka. He is gifted with a very athletic physic and strong magically aptitude. As such this young man, quickly traveled up the ranks; finishing sword and magical training that normally takes a decade to learn, he mastered in a year. Because of his ability to learn new things so quickly and effortlessly it has caused to him to become very egotistical and pretentious. 22 years old in the year 337 I.S.


	2. Prologue

_Prologue_

…_.the year is 338 I.S._

Estrise, at last, it seemed like years since the young man had felt the touch of a cool ocean breeze against his face. The smell of the salty air caused a twinge of familiarity to run down his back as he made his way through the hustle and bustle of townsfolk going about their ordinary lives. It had been sometime since he had laid his eyes upon such a rare sight as a clear blue sky backdropping against a tranquil sapphire blue sea. The flow of the tide was hypnotic moving in and out as he stood upon the coast his gaze fully fixed on the motion; he didn't even notice a salty man, whose sway, speech, countenance, and all other mannerisms left little doubt that this man was an old seadog. "Da' Captin got'rr letter from the princess, yarrr, and da captinn is as mad as a barnacle on hez back side cuz he haz to change hiz plans. Now hurrrie up and get your skinnie arse to da ship beforr da captin chanzes his minds me matie" exclaimed the old sailor. "Oh….yes thank you…please lead the way" replied the young man. Turning his eyes from the shore and looking back toward the inland, he let out a deep sigh, and began following the old timer toward the ocean vessel.

The two made their way to the ship, where a tall man dressed in a white uniform with an orange overcoat awaited them. The old sailor introduced his superior officer to the young man, "this be Capt'n Roberts" he said as he gestured toward the man in orange. The young man quickly made eye contact with this fellow. His uniform was white cotton and his orange coat was one that glimmered like the sun. He stood tall and proud, he was a man who had a presence and knew how to use it. His hair was black as night as was his beard. His face had a serious look and was covered with many scars. The captain didn't try to hide his wounds, for him they were a badge of honor he wore proudly as well as his demeanor was excellent for intimidating his foes and friends alike. His one hand was rested on the hilt of his sword and the other at his side. There was little doubt in the mind of the young man that this man before him was a warrior as well as a sailor, one who had seen all the conflicts and hardships the sea could throw against a man.

Roberts, likewise, stared down this young man who had just arrived on his ship. It was odd enough to receive a secret letter from a member of the royal family in the middle of the night from a Queen's Knight requesting immediate transport for this seemingly diplomatic official, but there was something different about this man himself. The way he walked, the way his arms moved, his whole bodies' demeanor left little doubt that the young man knew how to fend his own. The weapons that he wore aside his ambassador-styled robes were for more than mere show. Moreover, his face had such deep eyes, observed the captain; for this was what had caught his attention. Never before had he seen one so young with eyes so serious, so gentle, so experienced, and yet so sorrowful. These eyes were not the eyes of a typical youth, but of a general, or a great admiral, one who had been to hell and back. The youth was indeed an enigma to Roberts, perhaps that's why his anger subsided when he met this man he would be transporting on such a last minute's notice.

The captain was not the kind who went about taking orders as so much giving them. But Roberts was a proud and patriotic man, and a request like this from the royal family, he took as great honor; also the gift of 200,000 potch along with promise of another 200,000 upon returning certainly helped to convince the captain to take this presumably simple mission of taking this man to the Island Nations Capital of Obel. "This is my ship!," declared Roberts in a deep yet concise voice, "I am letting you on MY ship for the sake of her highness, Princess Olinda, but if you're going to stay on my ship until we get to Obel, then for your own sake you better be willing to work with the rest of my crew, understand?" "I'll help with the ship that is not a problem; all I ask is when I am not working I be left alone in my room" retorted the youth. The captain was a bit shocked by the lack of any notable emotional response, such as fear, distain, or pride in the man's voice. Normally, when the Captain speaks, people jump, but this young man's attitude simply accepted his fate for whatever it was to be. "Very well then," smirked Roberts, turning to some of his crew who were close by, "take our "guest" to his quarters." "Yi, Cap'n, right away," said the crewmembers. As the two and the youth began to make their way to across the deck, Roberts turned and said "I nearly forgot, what is your name son?" Not turning around, but walking toward the downstairs, he replied "Lazlo." "Lazlo eh! Interesting, well then welcome aboard the _Dawning" _said the Captain.

"Arrggg ..Capt'n there be some thin fishy about that guy. I can feel it in me britches he be trouble" whispered the old seadog. "I know Mr. Oaks, I know, but what can I do; the princess herself has asked and paid us to take him away." "But, Capt'n there be all kindz of rumors blowing a bout, saying the royal family is in all in kindz of maelstroms right now, sirrr" pleaded Oakes "I dioesnt wanna be walkin the plank for no ones but ye capt'n." "I have heard the rumors too and whether the boy is involved or not doesn't matter. Royal problems are just that ROYAL problems, so let those land lovers deal with in. We have our money and our mission; we'll take him to Obel, wait a while and come back, collect the rest of our treasure from the princess, and that will be that. Besides, he's different and certainly strange agreed, but there is something about him that is…respectable. Now get to your post and so we can set sail Mr Oakes" "Yi Capt'n" yelled the old sailor.

"Your Highness, I just received word from Estrise, they accepted your request and his ship set sail earlier this morning" reported the Queen's Knight. "Thank you so much" the gentle voice replied. The Queen Knight speaking more casual and personally, "Princess Olinda what will you do now, I mean if your mother finds out, she'l…ll.." "She won't know, not her, not father, no one, not even sister, this will..this must be kept quiet for the rest of the negotiations, or else it will ruin everything, maybe even start a war" stressed Olinda. "My job is to protect you as well as Falena from any threat, m'lady, I swear I won't tell a soul, but what about…the young master Barows ...if you two are to…I mean..soon you won't be able to hide.." replied her bodyguard. "You are a true friend, Rose, indeed, you are correct, that is why I must marry him, it breaks my heart, but if there is one thing I have learned because of all this is my wants come second to the needs of Falena. I am its Princess!…" Olinda then taking Rose by both hands as they two began to weep together, "come let us pray for the Sun's divine protection upon us and Falena right now, for I fear for the future …."


	3. Chapter 1: One Year Earlier

_Chapter 1: Hungry and Dangerous_

_One Year Earlier…_

"Woof, woof" "Come on boy you'll have to do better than that if you want to catch the big one!" yelled a young man. Again, "woof, woof" as if in agreement barked a medium-sized and energetic Collie-styled dog complete with brown and white trim from head to toe started to run faster and faster toward the shore. About 3 paces behind the dog was running a young man who had medium sandy brown hair that was held back from his face by a long red bandana with 2 black serpent stitched into both sides of each end. He had a medium-size build and fiercely deep green eyes. He was wearing dark pants, boots, and a white shirt, but over the shirt was a type of vest that was light colored say for the black trim along the collar and edges where a series of small holes ran up and down each end where laces ran through left to right, like on a shoe. Two gauntlets on each forearm and a belt on his waist that had 2 short swords and sheaths attached completed his wardrobe. The garb, in addition to being a little worn and ragged, was also a bit big on him as thought originally not made for him. Running through the forest he could hear the waves of the ocean getting louder and looking up ahead he could see the brightness of the clearing, which the dog had just reached. As he reached the edge of the tree-line, he blinked his eyes quickly to adjust to the sudden increase of illumination. A second later, as his vision refocused there before him was a barking dog standing between the deep blue salty sea and a giant reddish pink crab spanning over 5ft in diameter. "Careful Rain!" yelled the man. "Don't get to close to his claws" he said, as the man drew out his twin blades with a single fluid motion that only one of decades of experience could have done. "Grrr…growl.".Rain's barking became more intense as he moved toward the crab only to back away again. Advancing and retreating Advancing and retreating; "Ruff!" SNAP went the left claw of the crab, lunging straight out and up, then down toward its would-be furry block-aide. Seeing his opening the man drove forward like a bolt of lightning his right arm and sword extended out as the tip of his blade quickly made contact with the soft flesh of the beast. The crab rapped in pain and angered as blood and water started to stream out from under its joint where its body and claw connect. Rain began barking with all the more intensity and frequency as the king crab shivered and fought to rid itself of the searing pain of the human's sword.

Suddenly, the creature stopped squirming around and with all its might it brought its other claw around swinging full force at its predator. The man, detecting just in time the movement, tucked and rolled forward nearly adverting a direct blow that would have easily killed him. However, in this he had to release his one blade, which was still stuck in the underarm of the king crab and to make matters worse had dropped his other blade in his process of rolling. By this point, Rain, had stopped his advancing and retreating and was now running circles and pacing around the battle. Quickly and seemingly with ease the warrior rose to his feet and quickly regained his balance, only to abruptly have everything turn dark. "Damn, his ink! Stupid, how could you forget." He said to himself. "Stay back boy, it's poison!" shouted the man as he tried to make his way back and out of the shroud of black mist before he passed out from no air or the poison got to him.

"Yelp!" Cried a sound, "RAIN" yelled the man as if seeming to no longer care about unseen danger picked up his pace and came running out of the toxic mist only to run into another swimming claw coming at him. This time falling down and sliding backwards towards the creature, the warrior was stopped suddenly and painfully as the arm of the now raging crab crushed the youth to a sudden halt. Looking over he saw Rain in the same position as he was pinned down under the maimed but still functioning other claw. The warrior struggling to free himself uselessly under the weight of the huge creature looked up at the vexed beast only to have small shimmer catch his eye. His sword was still plunge in the underarm of the crab. Not knowing where his other sword was, this one was his only hope if only he could free his arm to reach it. Looking to his left hand, "Guess…..I have no choice! No, Rain might get hit, he's to close" thought the man to himself. Out of nowhere, suddenly, a whistling sound followed by a thud from impact, and finally then the roar of renewed pain. The crab turned toward the direction of this new attack freeing the man and his dog.

The man quickly rose to his knees and the dog ran behind his owner. Less than a moment later another whistling sound, thud, and roar. The creature uncertain of what to do as its new attacker was somewhere in the small dark linings of the forests where it could not go decided now instead to move toward the sea in its attempt to retreat from the unseen danger. With his faithful companion safely behind him, the man, who now standing fully upright his left hand extended into the air murmured something under his breath as sinister purple and green cloud began to glow around the king crab. It was utterly frozen in fear as an unworldly and haunted scream bellowed out in the surrounding area. Then pop, snap, crack, as strange rays of dark purple, green, and crimson fell like rain on the creature's hard shell penetrating it like a hot knife through butter killing it instantly. The strange glyph that had appeared above the man was now gone along with the ominous light show and screaming. This whole deadly scene of events took less than 3 seconds from start to finish. Walking over to the now very dead and smoking crab, the man removed his other blade. Rain was still trekking close behind his master's side. "It is alright ol' boy I think, were both getting a little too old for this much excitement" he said quietly to his 4-legged companion. Shakings off most of the residue from his sword, he extended it to the forest pointing and said "are you going to come out now sis?"

Stepping out from the tree line bow and quiver in hand was a middle-aged woman slender and beautiful, but starting show her age, as her once shinny blond hair was now a bit faded and a few strains of gray were starting to show. Her green eyes though not as deep as the man she was now staring at, still had a certain luster about them that displayed both seriousness and compassion. She met his eyes with her own, smiled, and said surprisingly "how did you know it was me!" She started to walk toward the two she had rescued saying "I would say it's good to see you back after all this time safe and sound, though I am not sure about the _safe_ part". "What are you talking about?" retorted the man smiling "were perfectly _safe, _right Rain!" A small whine and whimper came out of the now tired and hungry canine. Finally, she stopped walking and stood in front of the two, taking her bow and tapping the side of deceased crustacean. "You never were content with the small easy ones; you always gotta go for the big ones, hehe" she said almost daring him to deny it. "By your fletching," said the man. "What?" ask the woman quizzically. "Before, you asked how did I know it was you, Flare, simple, you're the only one I know who still uses the old 3-feathered styled and colored fletching in their arrows. Most in the Federation now use the 4-feathered…anyhow who else would come to this little remote island, but those with the connections to know I was here" said the man with a light, but sarcastic tone to his voice. "Well, it is good to see your still just as sharp as your sword, speaking of which" extending her hand forward to the man with blade in hand "you dropped this". "Thanks, I owe you one" said the now very hungry warrior as he took his other blade and returned it to his sheath. "Staying for dinner Flare?" "Of course, but I am not cooking that thing, Lazlo" said Flare. "Cooked, this guy is already charcoaled" responded the dual sword wielder with a smirk on his face and more sarcasm in his voice than before. Then, he said a bit more casual to his sister "Come, let's setup camp before it gets dark".

1


	4. Chapter 2: Wishing Upon A Star

_Chapter 2: Wishing Upon a Star_

Later that evening as the sun was setting and bellies were full, the brother and sister along with Rain laid upon the beach looking up at the endless vastness of the expanse of the skies as trillions and trillions of stars in the heavens twinkled down upon them. "They're so wonderful and numerous, I had nearly forgotten. I hardly ever get out of the palace after dark anymore." said the aging archer in a soft voice. "Really!" asked her brother, "I never thought you the type to be cooped up indoors all day". "Much has changed over the years," she said as her eyes looked to Lazlo and then back to the stars..."we change, but the stars, they don't, they're always the same, always there, as like when I was a little girl". Flare's voice grew more reminiscent in tone, as she turned on her side to look more at Lazlo, who likewise turned his head toward her, but still laid flat on his back. "When I was younger, father would bring me out to the beach of Obel at night just like this. We would try to count the stars…a child's folly, I suppose it would really take many lifetimes to do that, no one lives that lo..n..g...g…" she said hesitantly stopping herself in mid-sentence. Her eyes quickly went looking to his and then followed his line of sight down to his left hand then back to his face, which went from a look of tranquility a moment ago to now one of regret. Quickly, however, Lazlo's continence returned to normal as much older looking sister grabbed his hands and began to apologize profusely. "I am so sorry, I did not mea..." "It is alright" he said firmly, but sincerely. Desiring to change the topic, Lazlo spoke eagerly, "So Lino, I heard the Federation Council has commissioned a ship to be christened in his honor?" "Oh yes, one of the few things I could them all to agree on, probably the first and last time that ever happen again," she retorted.

Flare closing her eyes as if to imagine something familiar yet still wonderful said in a hush whisper "Actually the ship is nearly done; it will be our new flagship, it could probably give the Dauntless a run for its Potch: 3 mass, solid Oak frame, with Teak wood filling, and Rune Cannons. It was Tov's last project before he retired last year." "Rune Canons?" Lazlo asked quizzically, "I didn't think that there were any left, I thought that Kyril had destroyed..?" "Well, the ammunition is gone to the best of our intelligence, but we still have a few cannons left themselves, just nothing to fire out of them." She said smiling. "It was father's idea; you'd be surprised how far a bluff can get you, especially with stupid pirates." "Seriously, that's great, risky, but brilliant" he said with a smirk. Sitting up, Lazlo turned to Rain, who had fallen asleep and began to stroke his black and white soft fur very gently so as not to arouse the dog. Again, turning his head and neck toward the vast ocean that glimmered the night sky and then back to the archer, he said, "you know I have traveled to many different places these last few years and have seen many amazing things, but still nothing is more beautiful than home."

"Speaking of your travels, where all did you visit?" asked the blonde woman curiously, though naïvely "The Northern Continent right?" "Well, yeah, but it's a huge place with many countries. After I re-explored some of the old Kooluk ruins and towns, I made my way further north to the Scarlet Moon Empire. It had a few interesting towns, but I was most intrigued by a particularly unique Temple, as well as a group of elves, who like Na-Nal elves, live in this huge tree. From there I made my way north by ship to the Kingdom of Highland. It's a small growing country, surrounded by a lot of mountains, but the area to the south of them, is made up of several new city-states, I think called Jowston. It has lots of open land areas that are all connected by a single lake in the middle, sort of like in Scarlet Moon. The two countries don't seem to get along all that well, But most of the people are pretty nice once you get to know them. I also spent a little time in Harmonia and got to see the Crystal Valley. The whole city was larger than any city, larger than any I've ever seen before, with pillars of solid crystal, buildings taller than ships turned on their side, and there were schools, and shops everywhere and they sold everything that a buyer could possibly want. I tried to keep a low key, knowing that some in Harmonia still might be after the Rune, but the city is a sight to behold for sure. After I left Harmonia, I headed southwest to the Grasslands. Compared to Harmonia, Scarlet Moon, and the others, most of the people here seemed like backward barbarians, because they are still so tribal and superstitious. Most of these clans fought among themselves. However, it's all worth it, because, at sunset the orange glow gleams off the fields of wheat and other crops, with such radiance that it's like watching the sun blush. Finally, I gradually just made my way south, until I found a port city with a ship, which would bring me back here. And here I am!" Again, with her eyes closed Flare said nothing, but just tried to imagine all the different places he spoke of in her mind's eye. "It sounds breathtaking. I would love to see it all myself one day. But I have to ask, you said you went south some, how far south did you go, further south than the Island Nations?" "Further than the Islands? No, I've never really been down that way before, why, you trying to get rid of me again sis and so soon?"

"Well not exactly, however right now things are not looking good for the peace treaty between the Federation and Queendom of Falena" said Flare and she continued to say, "Typically, those on the Council welcome the opportunity for new trade markets, however now it is divided on creating this agreement." "Why would they object to wanting to make money, that doesn't seem very fitting for a politician" retorted the runebearer." "That's just it, there seems to be no good reason why some on the Council would object to this deal, unless they had something to gain from the two nations remaining separate, or worse yet at war." "Why would the Federation go to war with a country they just recently started forming diplomatic relations with?" asked Lazlo quizzically.

Flare began to speak a bit with a worry and regret in her voice: "About 3 month ago, I had authorize a small undercover envoy to go to the Queendom and get a feel for how things are done in their country so that when official negotiations began we would have a better understanding of how these people thought, acted, and behaved. Few on the Council knew about this, I figured that was for the best, as father used to say, 'the less they are involved the easier things get done'. I received four communications from them, nearly all of them seemed positive and said that the people of Falena, overall, were a noble and trustworthy group of people. However, they had some odd customs and many of the nobles owned slaves, which competed as gladiators for the entertainment of the elites in society. Other than that, the Queen ruled her people well and justly and that most of the common-folk were enjoying this peaceful and prosperous time in Falena's history having just come out of a recent conflict with a neighboring kingdom called Nagarea. We don't know much about the war or this other country, other than it is 1 of 3 bigger powers on the continent. Falena being the second, of course, and the third a smaller nation that calls themselves Armes. Apparently, this peace treaty was signed under tenuous circumstances, but for the moment both sides seem to be honoring it. In their last communiqué, the envoy made mention of the very powerful weapon, the people called it the Sun Rune. They believed to be one of the 27 True Runes. No person bears the rune, but it is kept at the Palace for safekeeping. It is the symbol of the nation and acts as proof for the royal family's divine right to rule, because apparently only they can use its awesome power. There are two other lesser, but unique runes, called the Twilight and the Dawn, which help the monarchy rule and govern the Queendom. These 3 runes are very powerful and Falenans are very proud, but protective of their national treasures. Gaining access to anyone of these runes requires special permission as each is under heavy guard as would be expected."

"Gladiators, all-powerful queens, 3 deadly solar runes...sounds like a really...friendly place.." said Lazlo with an obvious tone of sarcasm. Further stating "I fail to see how this would cause our 2 nations to go to war, especially if the Falenans just got out of a war and are enjoying peace again...wait you don't think those on the Council wanted war with Falena to get a hold of those runes or something do you?" Flare looking back up to the nightly heavenly hosts stars spoke "I don't know, at this point I can't rule anything out. However, the reason for the threat of war is because last month the envoy was supposed to come back to Obel to deliver its final report to me. However the ship that was supposed to be carrying them never made it back to port. I could not launch an official investigation, given their mission was a clandestine one. We think pirates might have been involved, at least those were the rumors I heard from Nalleo, who I asked to look into things for me. You might have heard Dario retired from piracy, so he commands things now. Anyways, Nalleo said that he heard a rumor that these pirates were hired by someone powerful living in the Queendom, that had learned of the envoy's true purpose for visiting the country and wanted these would-be _spies_ eliminated."

"Wait you don't think the Queen or any of her people hired these privates do you?" asked Lazlo. "Perhaps, I just don't know, but last week the Federation received an official invitation to come to Falena and begin diplomatic talks. Given all that has happened I had to tell the rest of the Council about the envoys and what has happened" said Flare. "Oh, I bet they were happy with you, you shared with them all that wonderful news?" said the dual-sword master with a bit of humor in his tone. "Oh yes, I'm certain to be nominated for their favorite councilmen of the year this year, but most understood and knew that I only had the Islands best intention in mind. Regardless, the Council still has decided to move forward to begin negotiations despite the voices of some who objected to the proposal for talks. The Council has asked Desmond and Tanya to go as our official representatives" said the Chairwoman in a relieved voice. Her brother now sat up and looked at her, " Tanya learned her lessons well from Lady Elenor, her sharp wit and keen tactical insights would prove useful in negotiations and perhaps in ferreting out who hired those pirates. Plus, Desmond is a good choice; he is charming, personable, and knows how to get things done, I could see why they chose him, everyone trust him and respects him even after all these years." Smiling and then giggling to herself Flare responded, "Yeah, with that curly gray hair and beard he does have a certain grandfather like quality about him and Tanya's tactical prowess is second-to-none in the Federation that's why the Federation asked her even though she is a private citizen now".

"Ok, this is all good and fine, Sis, but how do I fit into all this?" He said. "Simple, Mr. Ambassador" She retorted. "You can't be serious the Council wants me to go?" "No! I WANT you to go! Desmond and Tanya are skilled at politics but not battle, if someone is trying to sabotage negotiation, they may need protection. Officially, you will just be another Federation negotiator, unofficially however I want you to try to uncover this plot as well as protect the others. I'm sorry to ask this of you, especially since you just got back, but right now I don't know who I can trust on the Council and in Falena. If there is some powerful force out there trying to stop this treaty, then I need someone that I can count on and someone who I know will be strong enough to face it should the need arise. So I need your help. Plus, God forbid, if these 3 runes are as powerful and dangerous as the letter suggested they are and they got used against us, then we may need a True Rune just as powerful and dangerous to protect us and this country we love..." Flare said with both the tone of a confident leader and the concern of a mother-figure in her words. "So, will you do it?" Lazlo looking down at his left hand, then to his sister, and then up in the night sky said "I will help you, I hope it doesn't come down to war and a battle of runes, but after traveling all around this world these past few years I have learned that there really is no place like home. I love this land, these Islands, the ocean, the warmth, and the people. I fought and nearly died for their freedom once and I will fight to protect them once again. I just have one request." "Sure anything!" said Flare. "Will you watch after Rain for me while I'm gone?" said the dog owner. Flare started to laugh and pet dog on his head. "Of Course, I'll watch him Lazlo, that's what big sisters are for when brothers go out of town 'dog-sitting' and watering plants too of course". Both laughed at each other and turned their gaze once more to the heavens twinkling light display, just as a shooting star passed over head. "Look!" said Flare "Make a Wish, Quick!" Lazlo quickly thought one thing first and then a second thought entered his mind, choosing quickly between the 2; he whispered under his breath "I wish to know peace again"...

7


	5. Chapter 3: Diplomatic Immunity

**Chapter 3: Diplomatic Immunity**

_337 IS - Aboard the vessel Vingerhut and bound for the Falena port of Estrise. _

He laid on a make shift cot, his face staring up at the wooden ceiling above his bed, however his eyes were closed and his mind was a million miles away. He could hear what sounded like a music box playing its soft melody in the background. Suddenly there before him in the darkness of his mind's eye stood the shining figure of a woman's silhouette, then as the light dimmed her form became more apparent. She had blonde hair and a round face with deep, but gentle, green eyes. She wore a white top with green trim along the edges. The bottom part of her dress was red, which matched the red sash and bandanna that completed her wardrobe. There was also this strange green aura that surrounded her at all times. Several times he had tried to speak to her, ask questions, and even tried to gesture with his hands. But each time she stood there silently never saying a word, but she always seemed to acknowledge him with a pleasant smile. However, the one phrase, this man always heard in his head before this strange woman would disappeared from his vision was _"Farewell my children, my husband, I'm sorry"._ Her lips would not move, but he knew that it was her speaking to his spirit. This seemingly familiar, but otherworldly figure, became in many ways a source of comfort for the man over the years, for he has learned that this woman was in fact the former Queen of Obel, wife of King Lino, and more importantly than that, she was his mother.

This vision of her was possible thanks to the Rune of Atonement and Forgiveness otherwise known as the Rune of Punishment. This accursed rune was 1 of 27 True Runes, which were the source of all magic and other runes in the world. This particular rune was a curse for centuries consuming the life of any bearer foolish enough to unleash its deadly power. Anyone who dies bearing this rune, part of their soul and memories are left captive inside the rune itself and their memories become part of the burden of the next bearer of the rune. However, with each sacrificially act of using the Rune's power a bearer may confront the memory of previous bearer.

His mother had been no exception to this curse, for she had unleashed the power of the rune to destroy a group of pirates that were on the verge of destroying their ship, along with her husband and two children who happened to be onboard. She saved their lives, at the expense of her own, however in the confusion her son went overboard and was lost at sea and was presumed dead by all. About 15 years later, she again saved her son's life, when the same Rune was used not to save the boy's life but to take it. However, once again she acted to protect her now teenage son. She used her powers to shield her son from the rune's devastating attack. The boy had no knowledge of this until later on when he himself became the new bearer of the Rune of Punishment. However, unlike those before him, he would not fall victim to the curse of the rune, thanks to the his willingness to forgive those who had wronged him coupled with the power of the 108 Stars of Destiny he had gathered to save his country from an invading enemy nation, he overcame the rune's curse and the rune move from its normal atonement phase to its rare forgiveness phase. This meant he could use the rune to its fullest power without having to worry about it absorbing his life energy every time he used its magical power.

Because of the unique power of the Rune to retain the memories of its passed owners, Lazlo could now see the woman he had never known, but always wondered about as boy. These past few decades had been very comforting to him in that sense. The musical tune would play in his mind and she would be there, smiling, and watching him. As he watched her, that phrase: _"Farewell my children, my husband, I'm sorry"_ entered his mind every time before she left him. Several times he tried to tell her she didn't need to say sorry anymore and that he did forgive her. She did not need to carry any more guilt, as he, Flare and Lino were all right and together again. But, whatever he said did not matter, because she always left his dreams the same way, saying that phrase. Over time, Lazlo had come to realize when she said _"Farewell my children, my husband, I'm sorry" _before she left him, this sentence was his only memory he could recall of his mother speaking, since she had died when he was so young it was the only thing of her he could remember. So, every time she left Lazlo she reminded him of this memory of her speaking, in this way she was not asking him for forgiveness, rather she was using this memory to say _"I love you"._ Once Lazlo had realized this, he started saying "I love you too" to the Queen after the phrase appeared in his mind before she left. He could swear the first time he said this to the Queen, a tear formed in her eye before she had faded away yet again, but no such tears ever appeared again in all their encounters since in these recent years.

In addition to the encounters with the former bearers, he also was able to witness some of their intense and personal memories. Sometime they were frightful and painful, while other memories were joyful and even intimate, but all of them were very vivid and so real to Lazlo it was as if he himself had actually lived those moments in time himself. In truth, he felt a little awkward and even embarrassed because some of the memories were about people he knew in his own life. Because of the Rune he saw through Brandeau's eyes the romance between his 2 best friends Kika and Edgar. Lazlo saw Edgar and Kika's farewell before that faithful night, when the 2 men encountered the Pirate King Steele. He saw Edgar's death and Kika's remorse all thanks to Brandeau. He also had visions Rikie and Rakgi and the man he knew to be the boy's father as well as personal moments between the king and queen of Obel with their 2 small children. These memories and 100s of others like them, all different, yet all with one thing in common, all regretting the Rune of Punishment. The burden of all these things was much for the former prince and renowned war hero, but now the cycle of death was broken, Lazlo reminded himself, as long as he as himself possessed the Rune, there would be no new victims for the Rune's curse to start anew on as long as he had anything to say about it. The Rune was a burden, but because of it, he had also gained many things as well, such as knowledge of historical events, other places and languages from other past bearers that Lazlo could never have learned without having spent years of reading volumes and volumes of books and tomes. He had gained a far greater magical expertise and prowess, he knew he was no Warlock or Simeon or. Jeane, but he felt he could now a least give Katarina or maybe even Maxine a run for their potch in the magic department. In addition, he had always been an gifted swordsman, and even from a young age, his unique dual weapon form enabled him to give even the most veteran and seasoned soldier something to stand in awe of. Since traveling around the Northern Continent and learning the sword techniques of warriors from Harmonia to Kanakan his had honed his melee skills to a fine point that was second to none. Yet in spite of all of this, he still felt nervous about all the unknowns that awaited him in the Queendom of Falena...

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door of his cabin, Lazlo quickly jumped out of bed startled by the abrupt noise. Rising to his feet and his hand instinctively reaching for a sword's hilt as the unknown voice turned the door knob. A young woman dressed in a white uniform complete with the traditional aqua and burgundy shaped patterns adorning the Naval Obel garb entered the room with a now hesitant and nervous posture as she saw the hand of the men on the hilt of his saber. "I'm sorry to disturb you ambassador, but the captain wanted me to inform you that we have just sailed past Lime Shelf Island and are no longer in Federation controlled waters. And that should you want to stop near the location of where it is believed the pirates attacked the envoys' vessel in order to investigate it will be another two days before we arrive in that general area, and probably another week after that before we reach the port of Estrise assuming the winds stay with us as the captain expects they will. That is all of my message sir. Is there anything you would like me to tell the captain for you before I returned my post?" expressed the young woman. Lazlo now calmed and his hand off his weapon and reaching for the glass of water he had set next to his bed responded after he had finished taking a drink, "No, that will be fine, please give my thanks to the captain and tell me when arrive in the area near where we think the attacked happened. What was the name of that area again?" Lazlo now said with a small grin on his face and a soft tone in his voice, which was his attempt to help the young officer relax a little bit. She was now more calm then when she had first entered, but she still had a sort of intimidation in her body language, perhaps because she realized she had just walked in on a Federation ambassador, without actually asking for permission to enter, something she thought she might lose her position over, had the ambassador pressed that very issue with the captain. "The areaa sssirrr!" She said with a bit of a stutter "Sir, I believe that part of the ocean is called the Nirva Sea, because of a small chain of uninhabited islands in the area, the largest of those islands bearing that same name." "I see, that will be all thank you" said the well-dressed ambassador. With that the female sailor quickly and quietly left the brown-haired man's room.

Now feeling that he would unable to go back to bed, Lazlo decided it would be a good time to maybe go and catch up with some old friends. He left his room and started to make his way to the private cabin where he figured he might find the other two ambassadors discussing negotiating strategies. When he opened the door, there sat the two familiar faces, both glanced up at him when he entered, Desmond stood up from the table he was at and went to greet his old comrade. Tanya, however, smiled as he entered the room, her mildly aging face making eye contact with his, but soon she returned her gaze back on the table to the book she had been reading before Lazlo had entered the room. The now curly white haired and bearded man stood before his old friend shaking his hand, and appraising him with his eyes starting at the head and working his way down to his feet and back to the man's head, "Why you haven't changed a bit!" Desmond said with a grin and a sort of jovial sarcasm that only a man of years could pull off. "Yes'sir, it is darn good to see you again, I just wish it could be under better circumstances" the old man said as his smile gradually turned into a more serious tone. "You too Desmond, I am glad to be able to catch up, I am sure you've got some pretty good stories to tell eh." replied the runebearer, "Well, I got a couple of stories that are exciting, most of them are boring political stuff, but you, I'm sure you've got lots of good stories to tell; traveling all over the world, meeting all kinds of exciting people, fighting monsters, saving beautiful girls from bandits, yes sir I'm sure you've got some mighty exciting tales to tell." Said the old timer. "Well, I don't know about all that, there weren't that many bandits, a few, but none of them had any kidnapped girls that needed rescuing. I did however encounter some very interes...t...i..n" A middle-aged female voice now spoke and cut the dual-sword master off in mid-sentence saying "Well if you 2 plan on swapping 'war stories' for the rest of this mission, then I am going to have to purchase myself some more books, once we reach Falena..." Now cutting her off in mid-sentence Desmond retorted "My dear Tanya, we both know regardless of what is said or not said for the rest of this trip, that you had already planned on acquiring for yourself a treasure chest of books, why else would you have brought an empty chest with you otherwise...hahaha"

Lazlo smiling turned and looked at the two more directly, "while I know one thing for sure at least, this won't be a boring trip with the two of you here." Desmond started to chuckle while Tanya just rolled her eyes and let out a small sigh. She rose from her seat and approached the two men who were now standing on either side of her. She turned to Desmond, "I am going to have to cut the pay of my attendant. I heard him complaining as we got on this ship, and he's the only one that could have told you I had an empty chess." She said this to the aged-diplomat not as a question that she wanted him to verify, but simply more as a matter-of-fact, because she had deduced it as merely the most logical explanation. However, Lazlo looked at his face for some nonverbal verification of what she said to be correct, and sure enough Desmond had all the look of a kid who just gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar before dinner time. "I knew it", she said, "I am going to have a talk later with that Daniel."

Then almost if on cue, the door to the private cabin opened and in stepped a frail looking body of a young man, whose pale complexion, short black hair, and brown eyes that where framed around by thick horn-rimmed glasses gave all the indication to Lazlo that this man didn't get outdoors much. Then, in a nasally tone, Daniel said, "Did you call for me my lady?" "No", she said, "but now that you're here I want you to go to my room, and get the tome, Codex Valous Volume 4: Dalan's Travels and be quick about it." "Yes, my lady" said the bookworm of a man in voice that gave the indication that he was going to be sick. "Are you alright? You're looking a little pale?" asked the bearer of the Rune of Punishment. A bit taken aback by someone actually asking him how he was doing for a change. Daniel stood there silent for a moment almost as if to savor the moment, finally spitting out the words said "Yes, yes, I mean no sir, I mean I'm always this color sir. It's just this ship and the ocean, the rocking back and forth, up and down. I am just not that use to it. I grew up around the palace in Graska, traveling long distances by ship is something I hadn't had to do until recently. Say you guys are Islanders, do you any secrets or tricks for not getting seasick so much?

"My dear Danny," Desmond finally spoke up, "The best thing you can do is just try drinking lots of water and stay on the top deck of the ship" He replied, "Yes, I had read that in a book before I left, but it doesn't seem to be working very well. Is there anything else? Desmond winking to Lazlo and approaching the boy closer as if to share a trade secret said "there is a spell you see, that's the reason why we're fine, you see son when you become an official diplomat for the Island Nation Federation, you're given certain privileges and rights above those of a typical private citizen and public servant. You're a smart lad, I sure you read about this and know about diplomatic immunity right? (Daniel nodded his head in acknowledgement) As diplomats we're are immune to the laws and customs of the nations we're visiting (now summoning his most serious and secretive tone), however part of that immunity included protection charms and anti-mind influences, and most importantly of all, immunity spells to physical ailments like motion sickness." The young man stood there his glasses falling a bit off the bridge of his nose and readjusting them he said, "That's Amazing, how do I..." Laughter soon filled the room as the old grandfather could not help but enjoy himself, "I've still got it" he said with a boastful cheer. Lazlo could not help but chuckle some as well given how contagious Desmond's laughter was. Even Tanya, had to smirk some, even if it was only for a moment. "HA-HA very funny" said Daniel a bit embarrassed at himself, for being so smart, but fallen for such an obvious farce. Then he said, " I am being serious sir, I mean, I can't even read a book without feeling like my stomach is doing summersaults. Really, how much longer till we get to Falena?" Lazlo responded, "while according to the crew, two more days until we reach the area of Nirva to investigate that will put us about halfway there I suppose". With a voice of nearly melancholy the servant said "halfway...half..way..You mean I got another week...two weeks of my stomach feeling like this and nothing to read...what am I going to do?..." He asked as if totally lost in the woods with no compass. "Well," spoke up a female voice in a scolding tone, "YOU could start by getting the Codex I TOLD YOU to get about 15 minutes ago." As if suddenly kick in the rear, the young bookkeeper jumped to attention, bowed to his mistress and the other 2 ambassadors and left to get Tanya's requested reading material. Lazlo looking at both his old comrades said, "Yes, indeed, this trip will be many things, but boring will not be one of them."

Wow, I wrote 2 chapters in 2 days I am feeling productive right now. I probably won't write like this all the time, but right now I got the time. So we've had a lot of dialogue so far, and not much action, relax it will be coming up in the next chapter, but I just think it is important to establish some character development and interactions for a good context, before we jump right into battle. We'll also be introduced hopefully to rest of the cast as well. I've also decided to add two extra characters from Nagarea as well to help make the story a little more dynamic, I'll try introduce them in the next couple of chapters. As always please leave your feedback, comments, and critiques It's always easier to write, when you know someone else is reading it. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 4: The Chronicles of Nirva

The Chronicles of Nirva

~Aboard the Island Nation Ship _(I.N.S). Vingerhut_ and near the Island of Nirva~

"Captain" yelled a young officer dressed in the official navel uniform of the Obel Maritime fleet. "The lookout reports that we are approaching the islands of Nirva, sir." "Very good, commander," said the Captain, who was likewise dressed in his Obel navel uniform as decorated as his female subordinate with the exception of the different insignias and medals that adorned his upper left chest, "but tell the lookout to stay alert, this area is notorious for having a large amount of shallow rocks and coral reefs, and I will not have this ship marooned on an island, nor have our "special guests" miss their peace conference." "Yes, sir, I will pass your orders on to the crew, sir, about our special guests, I informed them earlier in the week of our itinerary as you asked sir, do you want me to tell them that we will be arriving shortly sir?" asked the officer. "That will be fine, however Summer, you'll need to keep a close watch on them. I believe there was a small detachment of 4 or 5 knights from Razril, who were assigned by the Council to act as escorts for our ambassadors, let them know we will be arriving at the _area in question_ as well. If there's any babysitting to be done, I'm sure they'll be able to handle it" retorted the older seafarer. "Babysitter!..." asked Summer with an inquisitive tone and facial expression. The captain who had been standing by the helm, moved toward a nearby window on the bridge, and gazed out toward the sea and the edge of the islands that were starting to just come into focus off the horizon. "The only thing I can't stand more than politicians, are **dead** politicians and the bloody mess of paperwork their corpses create. This area is notorious for pirate activity and I've heard stories of fearsome sea monsters inhabiting these waters since I was knee high to a barnacle. So, yes, commander, babysitting! I want you and those knights to keep are ambassadors safe until we reach Falena, that is all, dismissed" He said in a tone that conveyed concern, but finality. "Yes, Captain" replied the executive officer with a tone of confidence that she hoped her commanding officer has taken notice of and in some small way felt comforted by, if even only a little.

The huge ocean going vessel was weighing anchor and lowered its sails as 8 people emerged from a portside entrance that connect the top deck of the ship with its lower compartment. The first to emerge from the cabin was Tanya still dressed in her ambassador's robes. Then Desmond and Lazlo emerged onto the top deck both wearing their civil attire, the latter his traditional brown garb and the former long purple shirt and vest top. Followed by the ambassadors were 4 Knights of Razril all dress in their standard issue blue uniform with its dark breast-platted armor and helmet. Lastly, Tanya's young servant, Daniel, emerged carrying a set of encyclopedias, but also looking more frail and sickly than ever. All of these people squinted or place their hands above their eyes as they emerged from the poorly lit cabin below to the bright sunny blue sky that was shinning above them. "I think it's going to be a fine day to do some detective work" said Desmond with a cheer. "I would hardly call it 'detective' work, stated Tanya, we are only making a brief survey of the area in order to create a general evaluation to send to Chairwoman Flare as a preliminary study, before she sends her official an investigation, according article 4 section c of the maritime salvage recovery act..." Lazlo stopped listening to her cite the legal precedent and he gleaned from Desmond's aging facial expression that he was hearing Tanya, but was not listening to her as she was the citing maritime law verbatim, which she had undoubtedly memorized from reading an old book Lazlo had figured. Desmond still trying act polite and with a smile responded, "Dear at my age, trying to remember and find where I left my house key is detective work for me. Please forgive my desire to expand my deductive hunt to include the furthest reaches of our homeland." Tanya for once was speechless and confused by his crazy choice of words. Even she could not help but smile at how quickly Desmond's quick wit and sarcastic response had totally disarmed her talking points. "Fine, she said, Enjoy your "detective" preliminary assessment." Lazlo surprised, turned to Tanya and asked, "Wait does that mean you're not coming with us?" Tanya shook her head no as the small group was approached by the ship's second-in-command.

Approaching the 3 diplomats, She stood at attention and saluted. Assuming a more relaxed position, she started to say, "Once again, I am Commander Summer, and on behalf of the captain let me welcome you aboard the _I.N.S._ _Vingerhut_, one of the fastest vessels in our fleet." "Thank you the pleasure is all ours" spoke up the shy voice of Daniel who was standing in the back of the group. A brief awkward silence ensued for a few moments. Tanya just rolled her eyes wondering if she had made the right choice in hiring the boy. Lazlo, however, noticed that the young bookworm suddenly looked a little less pale and pasty, and actually stood fully upright now that this young attractive blonde hair, emerald eyed, female naval officer was engaging them in conversation. Uncertain and sort of picking up where she had left off "...your ...umm...welcome...mmm...did...did you know, this ship was a gift from the Vingerhut family, dedicated in memorial by the children and wife of the late Snowe Vinger..." Summer stopped in mid-sentence again, but this time it was not what was said that made her pause, as the facial expressions of the 3 diplomats suddenly changed to a pseudo-melancholy demeanor. "I'm sorry!" stated the naval officer with a curious tone. Desmond was first to say something, "thank you commander, but we are aware of the ship's history, however we had been instructed by the crew that we were near the main island of Nirva and that you had had information for us."

Getting her thoughts back on track about what the captain had told her before, Summer stated that the shipped was going to wait at its current location and that 2 small skiffs had been prepared for them and that members of the crew would row them to shore. She went on to explain that the area had many jagged rocks that protruded from the water's surface during low tide. Thus, if the ship got to close to the island, and the search of the island took all day as the captain assumed it would. Then, it became be likely that the ship would have to navigate the those dangerous waters during low tide in the evening or worse yet at night that would risk the safety of his ship and his charges, which was something he was not willing to do so carelessly. In addition, she told them how the four marine knights would act as their escorts while they did their investigation.

Up until this point, the knights had remain off to the side and quiet as not to draw attention to themselves or make it seem like they were eavesdropping on their political superiors, but at the mention of their mission, the leader of the four spoke up saying "Sirs, I am Ensign Pearse, my men and I were assigned by Commander Keneth and Lady Flare to act as escorts for your delegation until your mission in the Falena is complete, and please know we will do our very best to protect you, even if it means our lives sirs." Summer turning to them said, "Thank you ensign for your brave words! Now, if you all follow me, I'll show you to the boats." As the group started walking to the stern of the ship, Several of them stop as they notice, Tanya was not walking with them. She had taken the encyclopedia that Daniel had been holding and was gleaming through it. "I told you, I am not going, I've got better things to do than go traipsing through forests and beaches with all kinds of wild wildlife. No thank you, I'll wait here!" "Come on Ambassador Tanya, Where is your sense of adventure? What is life without a little excitement and danger?" proposed Desmond speaking more like an 18 year old, than as a man of 60 as he really was. Tanya responded in a dry but forceful inflection "I am a scholar, a librarian, a politician, and a tactician, I have all the "excitement" and "adventure" I need thank you very much Mr. Ambassador Desmond. However, you may take Daniel with you. God knows the poor thing needs to stand on dry solid ground for a bit, not only for his stomach, but also for my ears, so I don't have to hear him complain about being seasick all time. Plus, he is the only one I trust among you to take decent notes of the terrain, So I'll have something useful to put in the debrief to the Council and Miss Flare. Daniel, whose face was before pale and green, now was a blushing pink, as he felt embarrassed by his master's comments as he happened to be standing next to Commander Summer. "She's just exaggerating," Daniel spoke in a hushed tone so that only the naval officer would hear, "You know how _politicians_ _can be_, so dramatic about everything, and I really do...(taking in a deep a breathe, and speaking in deeper manlier tones, as opposed to his normally squeaky voice)..I really DO _love _the sea, the ocean air, the feel of the ship as it glides across the water..you know what I...I..." Daniel's queasy stomach suddenly returned to him and his voice cracked back to its normal nasally pitch, "...I really love, sorry please excuse me," spoke the young man quickly as he dashed away from the group to the edge of the ship to give the fish he had for breakfast back to the ocean from which it had came. The crew members who were standing nearby started laughing at the young man's weak constitution as did the 4 knights. The commander said nothing, she too just rolled her eyes in utter disbelief and proceeded to the end of the deck and pointed to two skiffs that were being lowered onto the ocean by some of the crew.

The trek across the island was pretty grueling with no real paths to speak of, so the group had to make their path as they traveled cutting vines and brush out of their way. Other than Daniel falling down several times in the mud, getting lost twice, and being chased into a small lake by a swarm of bees, whose nest he had happen to step on, it was a fairly uneventful adventure for Lazlo and the rest of his party. They did find a small campsite, probably used by pirates from time-to-time. But all the signs seem to indicate it had not been used recently. They found no debris or wreckage of the spies' ship or any ship for that matter. Either the attacked ship had completely sunk to the bottom of the sea or the more likely explanation, reasoned Lazlo, was that the pirates had boarded the ship, killed the crew and the Federation spies, and just commandeered the vessel for themselves. That's what the pirates who use to work for the Cray Trading Company would do, so why not these guys as well Lazlo's figured.

The trip had indeed taken most of the day. It was nearly dusk when the party returned to the ship. They were hot, tired, and very hungry. "Well how about that for an adventure Desmond?" asked Lazlo who had been pretty quiet most of the day. Smiling, the old man retorted, "It was really grueling and totally unsatisfying...just like a Council Meeting..." Lazlo couldn't help but laugh to himself. Desmond continued, "I'll say this though, if we have anymore 'adventures' like that I am gonna die from either boredom or hunger whichever comes first." Lazlo nodded in agreement, both of their stomach started rumbling, "come on let's grab our 'fearless woodsman' (looking at Daniel who was now just climbing back aboard the Vingerhut) and get some grub. I am sure Tanya is already waiting for us," he said walking toward the entrance of the lower cabin.

The two men entered the small mess hall and surveyed their surroundings. The room was nothing to special. It had a few dozen chairs setup around 4 large rectangular tables, which all were parallel to one another. The whole thing was a bit cramp, but it didn't bother the ageless seafarer much. He was use to such close proximity having spent so many days aboard a plethora of vessels. There was also a 5th larger table setup vertically in front of the others it was a bit more fancy then the others; this was the captain's table. There was one chair in the middle for the captain and 6 other chairs; 3 chairs on either on the center one. To the left of the dining area was a door that led to the galley and cook. On the first night after they had left Obel, the three ambassadors had dinned in this room with the Captain in crew. It had been a few weeks at sea since then, and all the other nights, the 3 diplomats had dined together during their strategy meetings or had just ate alone in their own private cabins. However, the captain had invited them to dinner tonight to have a small memorial and prayer for the three Island Nation agents that had lost their lives in these very waters a few months prior to this mission. Lazlo and Desmond now walked toward the captain's table and Tanya who was sitting there alone eating. The middle chair looked as if someone had been sitting there as the chair was pushed back and a plate of half eaten cod rested in front of it.

The three greeted each other with small pleasantries as the two men took their seats and a cabin boy brought two plates of steaming hot crab legs for his new customers. The 4 Razril Knights also walked in and sat down at one of the four tables waiting for their meals too. As the two started eating, Tanya spoke up after finishing her glass of wine, "I am glad you're here, I was getting bored eating alone, I've finished my book, the crew wouldn't talk with me, and the captain had to leave half way through the meal. One of the bridge crew came to retrieve him saying something about him having to come help make course corrections." Suddenly, there was a small shaking and vibration of the ship and all the plates and dishes rattled a little bit, but none of the crew paid it much attention. "What was that...are we leaving?" asked Tanya. Lazlo still trying to finish chewing replied "Yeah, it's just the raising of the anchor and sails, I guess the captain didn't want to waste much more time being here. We didn't really find anything on the island. No wreckage or signs of recent life. The place is like the old Deserted Island: lots of sand, jungle, and brush, but not much else." Desmond spoke up saying, "Well, if anything it was a nice break from these long voyages; it is good to have a small rest; get off this ship and stretch out your legs and walk around on solid ground for change, I might be an Islander, but I am sure not a mermaid, I like the land too." The others nodded at the older man. "So Desmond, retorted Tanya, guess your 'adventure' wasn't as exciting as you thought it was going to be?" Now smiling he turned to her and said, "We'll it wasn't, but that was ok, because your attendant kept us entertained well enough." Realizing she had forgotten about him for a moment, she asked "Where is he? I have things, I need..." Lazlo interrupting said, "I think he went back to his cabin to change his clothes...he got...a little wet...and muddy..on the excursion." Tanya putting her hand on her forehead and shaking her head as if embarrassment said in a rhetorical way, "why do I even bothered?" Again, as if on cue, Daniel entered the mess hall in a fresh set of clothes, and started walking toward the table closest to his lady. As he walked pass the 4 knights' table, he heard them talking and laughing with each other; sharing stories of the day's adventures. He saw one of them pretending to see killer bees and run away..the other 3 were laughing even harder. Daniel muttered a few words under his breath and proceeded to sit down and started eating at a table near his master and the 2 other diplomats.

"Poor Danny, said Desmond, not easy being him I imagine, kinda reminds me of my younger days. You know I always felt a little intimidated working for His Majesty, Lady Flare, all the soldiers, even you Sir Lazlo...all you warriors...if it wasn't for Setsu, I'm not sure what I would have done..." "We all have our gifts and talents, replied Tanya softly, you had yours and Sir Lazlo his, and others their skills. That's how we beat Kooluk and won the war; everyone working together, bringer their skills and talents together, all under Sir Lazlo's command & Lady Elenor's wisdom, and sure enough we prevailed. Besides I hired the boy for his mind and attention to details. If I'd wanted a strong 'woodsman' for this mission I would have hired Gau or someone like that." At this three old comrades chuckled, as a least for him images of Daniel wearing a pink skinned wolf skin entered Lazlo's mind. The impromptu reminiscing had taken them a bit by surprise. Lazlo raised his glass saying, "a toast to old friends." "To old friends..." they replied.

"You know, said Desmond, do you remember the time when..." WA'AM, SMASH, THUD! The whole ship suddenly stopped moving and everything in the room lurched forward from the inertia. Glasses, plates, and wine bottles could be heard breaking all over the dining room and galley. Shouts, screams, and yelling could also be heard coming from all over as people were running around in confusion wondering how the ship had suddenly stop and what could have made it stop. They say you can take a man out of leadership, but you can never take leadership out of a man. This is especially true in moments of crisis. As was the case now, and so, immediately Lazlo began taking charge of the situation. He shouted as loud as he could over the panic and chaos, "EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" Quickly, there was total silence in the room, even a few crewmembers who had been running down the hallway stop to peak in their heads to listen at this strong voice they suddenly heard. "Alright, lets remain calm everyone, we're Islanders right! We know ships! Now, obviously we've hit something or have ran aground somewhere. I am sure the captain has already dispatched teams to assist the wounded and inspect the ship for damage. I want you guys (pointing to the left side of the room) to help the wounded, start with in here. The rest of you (now turning to the right) head to the haul and help whoever is down there, and follow whatever other orders the captain has given about the situation. Let's do it Islanders!" With that the crew in the dining hall immediately went into action doing as the young ambassador had ordered.

Now turning to his fellow ambassadors he told them to follow him as they needed to get to the bridge and see the captain. The Razril knights also stood at attention waiting for their orders. Lazlo turned his gazed toward them as he was walking to the door, "Pearse, you and your men follow me." "Yes, Sir" they said in unison. The group made their way through narrow corridors and passageways with many crewmembers running back and forth beside them, each doing their own part to help the ship function again. After about 30 minutes of pushing and shoving through, they finally made it to the bridge. This place was just as chaotic, but it was organized. The captain had setup a system of runners and messengers to give him as much of a real time feedback as possible with respects to status updates of the condition of the wounded and damage to his ship. "Captain, said Desmond, as they entered room fully what's the situation?" The Captain very busy and feeling that any extra distraction was out of the question.

He ignored them for a moment as he reviewed the latest message. As much as he didn't want the extra people on his bridge right now, he knew he still had to respect these people given their political status. Turning to them he said, "Well, we've struck some kind of reef..and..." "Reef! interrupted Tanya, I thought we had moved away from the surrounding islands and were in open water again?" "Apparently..., said the Captain with a tone of annoyance in his voice at having been interrupted continued, ..apparently, we're not. I knew this area was dangerous without decent lighting evening in open water. This Nirva area is full of surprises. Anyhow, the front of our ship has been damage slightly, we've started taking on some water. I don't think were any damage of sinking at the moment, because we're lodged a bit in the reef and the damage is only superficial. But if we try to pull the ship out the damage wood could easily break and our small leaked could rapidly become a sinking feeling." Lazlo spoke up for the first time since arriving the cabin, "So we need to make repairs before we attempt to pull out of the reef..So then what's the matter then, don't we have the extra lumber?" The captain look down to the ground took a deep breath and said, "the cracks and fissures are across several of the beams in the Haul, we have nothing of that size and sturdiness to cover all potential holes, we only have a enough to cover a few small cracks, but nothing good enough to get us all the way to Falena or even back to a Federation controlled port for that matter." "So then? ...what...will?" asked Tanya. "Well the men in the crows' nest, luckily said they saw other older ships wrecks, I sent a few of the crew to scout them out and see if anything of them could be salvaged for use, because right now that's our only hope for getting out of here," said the Captain. "That's a good thing though right, asked Desmond, with the wood from those other ships we could make our repairs and get out...?" The Captain's face turned grimmer as if it were even possible and he said in a small quiet voice so that only the 3 ambassadors could hear and not the rest of the crew. Holding up the communiqué he had been reading as they had entered the room, he told them, "I just got this message, after the first group of scouts failed to return in to report, another group went out. Of the 4 in the original scouting party, 2 are still M.I.A. and the other 2 are dead. The bodies of both had been torn in half, like someone had just cut them in half with a giant saw or something. The other scouts immediately returned here to report their findings..." After hearing this, all of them stood silently for a moment, as if to let all they had just heard sink in.

Lazlo then stepped forward and resolutely said, "look those ships are our only hope for getting out of here, right, and obviously there is something out there a monster or something that is stopping us from getting to those other wrecked ships, so we kill the thing and get the lumber we need, simple eh?" The Captain looked at him a bit perplexingly and reiterating the carnage and pieces with which the two recovered bodies had been placed through, and that right now he wasn't going to risk the lives of anymore of his crew at least not in the middle of night, perhaps in the morning when they could see the danger coming. Lazlo answered his concerns by saying, "We may not have until morning, what if this part of the reef break or the fissures burst and we sink from treading all the extra water, we need to act fast. As for whatever is out there, leave it to me." Immediately the captain interjected, "You can't be serious! Do you know what would happen if I had to tell the Federation Council that not only was this vital mission a failure because our vessel was shipwrecked, but I also got an ambassador killed in the process, not only would I be relieved of command, but I'd be court marshaled for sure..." "It's alright, pronounced the Rune Bearer as he placed both his hands on the hit of each of his blades and with small smile continued, I am pretty hard to kill and if I am killed, those two(turning toward his fellow ambassadors) will vouch for you, and say that I both insisted and gave you a direct order as an official representative of the Island Nation Federation. Which I am doing now. Besides, I won't be going alone.." Now turning toward the Knights of Razril, Lazlo remarked, "you boys ready for a little midnight monster hunting?" Pearse speaking for the group, with a voice of enthusiasm and readiness "YESSSSIR"!

"Fine, said the Captain reluctantly, but take Summer with you, she led the 2nd away team, she'll show you where she found the bodies of the first team, that will be a good place to start looking for the thing that killed them." The young commander stepped forward as she had just walked in to give the captain the latest news on the wounded. Being made abreast of the new situation, she too had her concerns about the mission, but an order was an order. "Be careful!", said Tanya and Desmond simultaneously. "No worries, said Lazlo, I'll be back in a while." As the group was getting ready to depart. Daniel approached them saying "Please do be careful.." "It will be fi..n..." said Lazlo, only to stop mid-sentence, as he realized the young librarian's comments were not directed at him, but at the young woman about to guide them. "Oh, thanks, she said awkwardly...I appreciate it..umm...David!.No Donald, right?" "It's Daniel, he replied with a sigh, my name is Daniel." "Well I knew it started with a 'd' she said as jokingly as her serious demeanor would allow at this moment. It will be okay I got professional marine knights with me and Sir Lazlo certainly seems capable from what i've seen so far, so we should be fine, so umm..bye" she finished.

The commander led her small entourage of warriors through the shallows of the reef. After wadding through some of the salty warm ocean water and taking care as to not splash any water on the torches they were carrying, they finally made their way to a small up cropping of limestone shelving that rested above the surface of the water and coral below. One advantage they had going for them was that the night sky was clear and the stars and moon illuminated most of their surroundings well enough with the added help from the torch light. Just ahead of them was an old ship that looked liked it had been there for many decades maybe even a century. Most of the wood was rotten and barely holding the frame of the ancient vessel together. "This is where we found what was left of the 2 bodies when we arrived," she said pointing to some fresh puddles of blood that had stained the pure white limestone. "This place creeps me out!" said one of the knights. "I know, said another, as he surveyed the area looking at dozens of wreck ships, this place is like a ship graveyard." "There is no way a reef could have caused all these ships to crash. I think it had some outside help, maybe that monster that killed the scouts, also took out some of these ships too?" said the first knight. The latter knight then responded, "...but how could that be, it have to be a huge fiend to take out some of these vessels, not even a water dragon is strong enough...too..."

Suddenly, there was a slashing noise and what sounded like a whip cracking and scream of two men. Lazlo and Summer who were in front checking out the remains of the ancient ship. Immediately they spun around, Lazlo feet quickly found purchase as he turned around so fast on the wet limestone he nearly fell over as almost did the female commander. There before them was a huge sea creature, a Dagon, and with its' surprise attack it had killed Pearse and another knight with a mere flip of its enormous and deadly tail fin.

The Dagon was a huge seahorse looking type creature about 30 feet long. It had white scales on its' front running from the top of its neck, down the chest, and to the tip of the tail. It had 2 arm type appendages on each side of its main body. Each of the 4 arms had rainbow colored fins that stuck out of the creature that were very sharp and helped the creature kill its pray as well as control its' direction while swimming. The Dagon's head had a type of exoskeleton or hard type of shell that cover his face, so that only the beast's eyes and mouth with its sharp point teeth were showing. The skin of the Dagon was a blue color, and as it had just demonstrated to the survivors, it was both fast and dangerous.

The creature immediately tried again to swipe its tail like a whip again at the other 2 knights, but they dodged out of the way now that they were able to see the attack coming. Lazlo dropped his torch on the limestone, drawing forth both his weapons, he assumed a defensive posture, and slowly started toward the creature. The creature begin hissing and making gargling noises at his new prey in an attempt to strike fear into these interlopers that had so foolishly entered the creature's territory. The monster moved closer to Lazlo and with great ferocity tried bringing its right arm down onto top of the human. Moving with equal quickness, Lazlo jumped back avoiding a direct blow. He also managed to lift up his left sword, which made contact with the striking palm of the hand and fin. His blades easily cut through the soft tissue of the fin, but stop quickly with it made contact with the beast's hard bone. At the same time, realizing he had the creature's arm stuck like a fork, he took his right blade and figured he could use it as a knife and cut. Raising and swing his right blade in a sideway motion he cut at the wrist of the beast where he figured it would be weakest. Sure enough it was. The blade cut clear through the muscles and tendons easily enough, but again it wouldn't penetrate the bone fully, despite the force behind the blade; it was just too hard. Lazlo thought to himself about how he had foolishly forgotten to get his dual swords tempered and sharpened before he had left Obel, and how useful that would be right now. The Dagon cried out in pain and taking its other smaller and less powerful, but more agile, right appendage it swatted the former Gaien Knight like a flyswatter. Lazlo went flying through the air and landed in the shallow reef water that they had just wadded through moments ago.

Summer was still uncertain about what to do, she had drawn her sword, but was frozen by fear, never before had she faced such a titanic foe as this. The 2 knights rose to their feet, one drew his sword the other grabbed the spear he had dropped in his dodge and roll. They spread out and tried to encircle the creature. The swordsman knight would draw the attention of the Dagon while the spearman knight lunged his spear with several repeating jabs into the blind side of the creature. When the sea beast turned to address his new attacker, the swordsman would take his turn slashing his blade in the flank of the boss. Again, the creature would turn his attention to his new attacker and the other knight would attack. This happened a few more times, before the creature realize the futility of his efforts and backed away from both moving toward the water, where it knew it would still hold the advantage. The knight holding his spear was still enraged over the loss of his two comrades and seeing the terrible leviathan trying to retreat for the water, he took charge at the Dagon. Fueled with rage and pure adrenaline, he charged his spear at full ramming speed into the center stomach area of the sea beast just as it reached water. It hurled out a roar of pain and anger. "Take that you son of a bitch, cried the knight, that's for my friends! DIE!" Distracted by his anguish and trying to push his spear in further, the man did not see the Dagon bringing his left arm and fin in to swipe at his would-be prey. The swordsman from Razril seeing what going to happen, quickly moved in, as he feared losing another one of his comrades to this loathsome sea demon. Luckily, the swordsman got there in time and just about tackled his fellow knight to the ground. The powerful swooping limb missed both its targets. The spearman knight hit the ground so fast and hard that he got knocked unconscious as his head and helmet struck a rock. The Swordsman was in pain as well from the fall, but he was still awake. The creature pulled back toward the refuge of deeper water making hissing threats, but only from a safe distance. Summer slowly moved forward to inspect the condition of the 2 injured knights before her.

Meanwhile, Lazlo pulled himself up from the other side of the water where to beast had knocked him. Fortunately, his armor had absorbed most of damage, but there was huge bruise on his right shoulder that he knew was going to hurt terribly in the morning. Standing knee deep in the water he took a quick inspection of the battle to see what he had missed. He moved toward the torch he had drop, which was still lit. Lazlo quickly made his way toward Summer and the others. "Sir, said Summer, this man is unconscious and this knight is hurt" "I am ok, said the swordsman, "I can still fight" came his words as he slowly rose up standing on his knees. "I am a Knight of Razril" he whispered more for himself to hear then the others. "Ok then!" said Lazlo. He turned to the ship's commander and handed her the torch saying, I want you to take him (pointing to the sleeping warrior) and make your way back to the ship. We'll finish this sea beast off, but it will be harder if, I also have to worry protecting you guys as well..." "But Sir...!" She protested, but unable to finish her sentence before a very deep and experienced voice match by a very resolute face told her "NO BUTS, now Go!" "Very well, sir, but please be careful!" she said as she put her body under the arm and shoulder of the unconscious knight and began the painstaking task of carrying him back to the ship. The swordsman now rose fully to his feet, licked his lips, and stood beside Lazlo staring down their aquatic foe.

"What's your name? asked Lazlo "Me?, I am...my name is Duncan..Ensign Duncan Egan from Na-Nal Island" he answered. Lazlo retorted "a noble's son then, eh, and from Na-Nal to boot. Good, your countrymen are known for being a strong stock, I trust you share that trait?" The swordsman nodded his head as he drew out his sword ready to battle with the beast once more. "Sir, said Duncan, I got an idea, he's a water beast so he probably is vulnerable to lightening magic." Duncan removed his right glove to reveal the emblem of a lightening rune embedded in his hand. "I am not very magically adept, but I should be able to stun it long enough with a bolt for you to get close enough to a vital organ or something." "That could work, said the dual sword master, be ready on my signal." By this point, the Dagon had worked up the courage to once again move closer to the shore, despite the spear still being lodged in its gut. Lazlo looked at the spear and figured that would be his best shot. He sheathed his blades to the surprise of the knight, and in a flash Lazlo was running toward the overgrown seahorse. "Do it now!" shouted Lazlo. At that very moment, Lazlo heard a voice cry out, "Thunder Runner" and with that, bolts of electricity appeared above the beast striking it and best of all for Lazlo temporary stunning it, as he ran, leaped in the air, and landed on the very narrow spear end. With that he used his momentum and kinetic energy of the spear shaft to in essence spring board himself up and over the Dagon's head and do a summersault onto the back of its neck. It hurled out roars of pain from the magic attack as well as the spear being push deeper into its flesh. Lazlo tried regaining his balance long enough to grab his swords, but he was unable as the Dagon started bucking and rocking him so much the old hero started to not only feel seasick but was starting to lose his grip and nearly fell off a few times.

Duncan who had been utterly stunned himself by Lazlo's amazing speed, agility, and acrobatics; soon and instinctively he drew his sword and started making side cuts and forward thrust moves toward the creature with his blade. Some of the attacks, the creature blocked and others got through further wounding the nearly dead monster. Lazlo took notice of the warrior's impressive technique, but still himself couldn't let go of the beast to reach his sword without fear of losing his grip and falling. However, realizing he had little choice as something bold had to be done. He order Duncan to use his lightening attack one more time on the beast that would give him the free moment he needed to act. Despite concern for his superior, the soldier did as he was ordered. As soon as the spell was cast, Lazlo jumped to his feet and push off the creature's back and up into the air as the bolts of lightning passed once more through the beast's body. Moreover, as Lazlo reached the climax of his jump he drew both his blades and landed on the back of the creature's neck once more, but this times his blades were extended into the Dagon's neck. Lazlo then using his own weight and gravity slid down its back with both his swords still deeply interred in its flesh. Two deep wounds were formed like 2 lines side by side all the way down the sea beast's back, as Lazlo's swords cut right down along its spinal cord, so that the aged warrior had basically half gutted the beast before his boots finally hit the limestone.

Before it died, the Dagon let out one final scream that soon faded into a whimper and then the beast was dead. Lazlo arose to his feet and in the now pale dim moonlight approach his young comrade and patted him on the back. Lazlo merely spoke, "Phew, that was something, well, let's head back to the ship, I think it should be safe now for the captain to send other crew members to salvage the lumber we need to make the repairs. Duncan stood there again utterly amazed. In his mind, he thought that this battle was the hardest he had ever fought in his life and then here was this guy with the most incredible display of swordsmanship and agility he had ever seen before, and now all of sudden this guy was treating the battle like it was just another fur ball extermination quest. Who is this guy he asked himself.

In the heat of the moment, both had forgotten about Pearse and the other knight that had died. However, that moment passed and the memory returned when they saw the broken bodies of the 2 men. Lazlo then looked at his fellow warrior directly in the eyes and said, "I've lost close comrades in battle before as well. I know it is not an easy thing. But they were soldiers they knew the risk, and once more your squad leader, Pearse, struck me as a man...as a warrior.. who would have preferred to die on the battlefield. There was no shame in his death. He, both, men died honorably as heroes. Let's remember them that way, shall we Duncan?" In that moment and in that speech, every fear and concern on the mind of the young warrior was addressed. It was like this stranger, this warrior diplomat, knew exactly what the young swordsman was feeling inside and knew just what to say to make it feel better. He had indeed lost friends on the battlefield before and he was now showing real empathy for his fellow knight. Now the young warrior had an even deeper found respect for this unusual man before him who wore a red bandana.

As the two started to walk to the edge of the limestone shelf and back to ship, Lazlo inquired of the knight, "so were you trained at the academy by Gretchen, your sword technique was very similar to hers?" "You mean old lady 'Grouchen'...I mean yes, Instructor Gretchen, she was one of my fencing instructors...wait how do you know her..you could not could be a student of hers?... Your style...is nothing like hers..your style is well...just crazy...you have many different ones its crazy..I mean...whatever...you can't be her student.." he said sounding confused but also still impressed by Lazlo's abilities and words. Lazlo just retorted "No, no you're right she was not my teacher, I just know her from way back, we fought together a few times is all..." "Oh..I see, said Duncan, wait...how can you 'know her from way back' when you don't look much older than me and when did you fight together, she has been teaching non-stop at the academy for like '300' years now...?"

Suddenly, there was a loud splash and another and another and there before then were 3 more Dagon creatures that looked just as angry and fearsome, but not as big as the first one they had fought. Duncan fell to his knees "This is bad...what are we going to do? I don't have enough strength for more magic attacks. What are we going to do? Even, your sword skills can't handle all 3 of them at the same time all alone, can you? What're we gonna do..? Do you have any ideas..sir..." Lazlo could now hear the fear and despair in the voice of the knight. Looking at his left hand, he spoke softly, "We're there is a will and rune...there is a way. I got one idea left, stand behind me and don't move," he now spoke in a voice and spirit that seemed to be far more advanced than his mere appearance would lead some to think. He raised his left hand and the glyph of the Rune of Punishment appeared above his out stretched arm. Lazlo yelled at the advancing 3 Dagons coming toward him, "Your brother died by my sword and you 3 shall die by these swords, 'Double-Edge Sword'" yelled Lazlo as purple, green, and crimson beams of light started to shine and swirl around him. The whole dark environment lit up in a foggy hazy brightness, that was both ominous and boding. A cloud enveloped the trio of beasts, a magic red sword appear seemingly piercing one of the creatures in a loud pop sound and scream. Then another pop and scream and a 2nd sword appear in the second beast. Likewise, the same happened to the 3rd Dagon. Then more pops and unholy screaming as more and more swords appeared out of thin air striking their foes and disappearing just as quickly. The three sea dwellers tried to return to the ocean for safety, but it was too late. After about 8 pops and 8 materializing magical crimson sword striking thing them; they were dead. The cloud that had formed around them had turn into a deep dark green but had faded away now as the smaller three monsters laid dead before the inheritor of the True Rune.

Meanwhile, back at the ship thing things were finally starting to calm down. Two figures stood alone on the deck of this ship looking out toward the silhouettes of many wrecked ships in the pale-moon darkness of the night. "I hope he's alright," said a concerned middle-aged female voice. An older male's voice spoke up, "He'll be just fine Tanya, we both know what he's capable of doing, we've seen him pull off 'miracles' in situations like this more times than I can remember. I am sure there is nothing out there he and that rune of his can't handle. If anything, It is those beasties out there that should be the ones worrying about facing down the wielder of the Rune of Punishment." "Help, Help bellowed a young female voice, I've got a wounded man here" With all the yelling, several of the crew, the captain, and 2 ambassadors came running to the edge of the ship by the ladder and they pulled up the exhausted officer and the inactive knight. Trying desperately to catch her breath, she finally was able to explain what had happened and how 2 of the knights were killed and how the others fighting the giant sea demon as they spoke. At once, Desmond spoke up toward the captain, "Captain now's not a time to be fearful, we need to send a rescue party immediately...""I will not risk any more lives tonight..we'll wait until daybreak, your colleague knew the risk before he left.." "Captain please, spoke up Summer, Sir Lazlo saved our lives, he is saving them right now as we speak, we have to go back and help him!"

"Count me in my dearest Summer!" cried a suddenly courageous Daniel with his hands on his hips, he then turned and pointed to the direction of the battle; I will face this fearsome beast for you my warmest Summer!" "Do shut up!" yelled Tanya and she continued, "we have no time for your crazy puppy infatuations...Sir Lazlo...needs..." The Captain now rose to his fullest figure and spoke decisively, "this is not a debate...I am the captain and this is still my ship. My Ship, My Rules! And I say we wait till morning, end of conversation understood..." With that there was a long pause of silence. Then suddenly, a bright light filled the night sky with colors of dark green, crimson red, and a sinister violet filling the empty darkness of night with these foreboding illuminations. This was followed by background sounds of screams and popping noises echoing through the air and water to the ears of those onboard the _Vingerhut_. "What in the world is that ungodly noise?" asked the captain no longer as brave and forthright in his tone as he was moments ago. As rapidly as the light and noise appeared it just as abruptly disappeared back into the void of the night.

Again, silence had filled the air of the night. "This is ridiculous, finally shouted the aged politician, I am going to help my friend." As he started making his way down the ladder, a small flickering fire appeared in darkness and Desmond dropped into the shallow water and coral and moved toward it as it moved toward him. Sure enough there was Lazlo and the last Razril knight making their way toward the ship. The aged man could no longer hold back a few tears anymore as he embraces the man he had been worried about all this evening. Lazlo reassured him he was ok. Others soon appeared and helped them into ship. Once the applauds and commotions had died down a bit Lazlo said to the Captain in a calm collective voice, "The sea monster..monsters rather...have been taken care of...send crews down to start salvaging the wood we need the patch the haul, so we can get the hell out of here and on with our mission." Then, he looked at Duncan and kept speaking to the Captain, also two other good men lost their lives tonight, please have some of the crew recover their bodies so they can be given a proper burial at sea before we leave." "Very well," said the Captain, more just dumbstruck at the moment by the powerful appearance of the man who stood before him, and continuing, "ambassador, on behalf of the crew let me say to you thank you!" Lazlo nodded and started walking toward his cabin and his companions close behind him. It had been a long day and right now he wanted to get some sleep. He would just have to trust the crew and officers to take of the rest of the details.

Lazlo entered his room. His body ached and he was exhausted after all that happened at the ship graveyard. He yawningly walked over toward his bed, not even bothering to take off his belt and dual swords and just fell face down on his pillow. His VIP bed, if it could even be called a bed with its hard wooden frame and old worn out mattress that had before felt like sleeping on a stone floor; now felt as gentle and refreshing as a small raincloud sent by heaven to whisk him away to a land of dreams and peace. Now in truth, hours had passed, but it felt like only minutes to Lazlo, as his fleeting journey between consciousness and unconsciousness was suddenly cut short. Somewhere in the back of his unconscious mind, he started to hear a small hum. At first, the sound was deadly quiet, like being at the edge of a whisper. But the noise got louder and suddenly he felt a dimly glowing light begin to illuminate on his face. A strange sense of eerie familiarness began to fill his mind. In a hushed tone, he started to hear what sounded like a woman's voice speak to him. At this point, Lazlo opened his eyes engaging all his senses. "Leknaat!" he said with a tone of both surprise and uncertainty, "What are you doing?" he asked. The blind seer spoke, "Greetings bearer of the Rune of Punishment and the Star of Heavenly Guidance. I come to bring you grave news and I fear once again the fate of many thousands of lives may once again rest on your shoulder...for I see a dark judgment coming..."

_

Holy smokes that was a long chapter. Sorry it took longer to write than I thought it would. Truthfully, I haven't been writing this chapter but rather the last 2 or 3 chapters of my story. Don't get me wrong I still plan on writing like another 15-20 chapters, before we get to that ending, but I was lying in bed the other day and all these ideas just kept entering my mind. I was up until 5am with all these crazy ideas about how I would end the story. The next few days I started writing them all down before I forgot the finer details. It's going to be pretty awesome I think, plus I think it is easier to write when you're working toward a known destination and clear goals. It helps make the writing process easier, at least for me it does lol. Anyhow, I opened a lot of doors in the in between lines of this chapter and I hope to unpack a lot of the tie ins later in the story. And yes, I plan finally introducing the rest of the cast in the next chapter. About time I know! Again, please read and leave your reviews! It make writing a lot easier if I know people are reading it and liking it! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 5: Meetings and Greetings

**Chapter 5: Meetings and Greetings**

Five soldiers laid flat on their backs, helpless, as a lone warrior stood above them spinning his halberd effortlessly like a baton in his hands above his head, before bringing the mighty weapon at last to a slower revolution, and finally brought it to a stationary position by his side. "Enough," spoke the only standing man in the room, "How do you men expect to be able to protect the Queendom, if you can't even last standing 2 minutes in a fight, where you out number your opponent 5-to-1. You must train harder! You 'ladies', are lucky this is only a training exercise so I took it an easy on you, but I assure the next time you clash steel with Nagarean Acolytes, they won't be as merciful as I am. That's all for today, and next time..." he finished speaking while picking up a practice sword that was next to his feet and handing it to one of the defeated men who was now on his feet, but clenching his back in pain, "next time..don't be in such a rush to attack, you leave yourself so obviously exposed a junior cadet could see you coming!" "Sir" moaned the soldier as he and his four other compatriots hopped and wobbled out of the training court yard back toward the palace. As the 5 men in their orange and red uniforms made their way to the door of the court yard, it suddenly open and there before them was a man dressed in the full black, white, and gold attire of a Queen's knight, complete with a rapier-styled sword by his side. He walked through the doorway and stared down these men with a very serious look on his face as though he were trying to figure something out. The knight was not very big, but his jet black hair and brown eyes all worked to together with the rest of his face to form a very resolved and steady, but attractive, appearance.

Looking at these men as they walked slowly passed him, their hands clutched to the parts of their bodies that hurt the most. "Ahh, very good I take it Robert is nearby, i've been looking for him all morning," stated the Queen's knight in a matter-a-fact sort of way. "Yes, Sir Graess, he's over there" pointing to the corner of the field, where a man was putting practice weapons back in their proper locations. "Very good", said Graess in tone that was pleased with the answer "carry on" he finished. The men saluted and continued limping back to the palace. Graess approached the other Queen's Knight who was also wearing the typical black and white uniform garb with golden trim, and said, "There you are Robert, you know brother, you should go easier the men, they won't be much use to the Queen, if they can't even hold a sword should they be called to war again". The taller and older Knight, who also had similar dark hair and eyes, but whose face wasn't quite as attractive as his brothers, due to the scars he had received on it from the last war. Between that, his muscular build, and the 6 foot Halberd he wielded effortlessly gave him a certain intimidating demeanor, which left few wanting to face this large man in battle.

Looking down toward his bother he stated, "Her Majesty doesn't pay me to go easy on them, besides it not my fault if they can't learn to dodge a basic thrust. I guess their reflexes aren't as fast as your brain, brother". Picking up the last 2 practice swords, "how about it Graess?" "Sorry, another time, His majesty Commander Alen, wishes to speak with us, that's why I came here. He and Rose are waiting for us in his private office." With that the two men started heading to the palace themselves, both arguing with a brotherly affection about who would have won their potential duel had they had the time to have it out. The older claiming he was ahead by 1 when accounting for all their past duels. Quickly, he was rebuked by his younger brother who firmly held they were tied in their number of wins. This banter carried on all the way back to the palace, stopping only at the door of the audience chamber of the Commander of the Queen's Knight, Alen Aethelbald.

The two men entered the room gazing once again at the simple, yet familiar, decor that Commander Alen had enjoyed for several decades. The room had one round table in the middle of the room with 4 chairs, one for each of the Queen's Knights. The walls like the rest of the palace were white marble. Alen also had several bookshelves filled with books spread through the whole room, of which many he himself wrote dealing with every subject from warfare to gardening. It was no secret to the other knights that he loved to write more than anything. There was also a small desk and chair in an adjacent corner of the room with huge stacks of parchment and ink, where the commander loved to spend his down time writing his thoughts and wisdom. He truly was a warrior poet if there ever was such a contradiction of terms. In the other corner was a large blue sofa long enough for even a man of Robert's size to lay straight across and still have plenty of room. There was also 2 giant bay styles windows one on the east and west of the room, where the sun's morning and evening rays could easily be viewed by any casual observer who happened to be in the room. Above the east window was a large flag with the image of the Dawn Rune emblazoned on it. Likewise, above the west window was a flag that supported the crest of the Twilight Rune. In the center of the room above the round table was a larger banner with the image of the Sun Rune glorified brightly upon its stitching.

As the two brothers walked further into the room, they saw sitting by the east window was a female warrior staring off into the distance of the horizon. She was a slender young beautiful woman dressed in the black, white, and golden trim of a Queen's Knight armor, but with several alterations for a female shape and figure of her size. The chest piece seemed more like a blouse with a V-shape insertion in the center, which revealed a bit more of her 'natural' beauty. She liked to claim this not only made her more fashionable, but was a great tool to distract her foes during battle. The lower piece of her uniform was a skirt in the same matching trim as the top and she had black boots to complete her attire. Her face was very attractive; a natural beauty. She didn't have to wear makeup and other feminine products, she just always seemed to look her best naturally.

In truth, even if she were not as attractive she was, she still would not bother with all accessories. She was more concerned with perfecting her technique, than her appearance. She had red hair, which seemed fitting, because of her fiery and forthright personality. Her deep blue eyes, soft checks, and crimson lips made her irresistible to nearly every man under her command. And finally at her side, were two pairs of nunchucks, each had an 2 ivory handles and an iron chain that bound them together. She felt the weapons were suitable to her own personality: soft to the touch, but deadly and dangerous if underestimated.

The two brothers walked over to the table. As she was leaving the window to meet them at the middle of the table, she said, "There you two are we've been waiting for you all morning. Commander Alen got tired waiting, and had to go and speak with Lady Cyrah about her upcoming journey. He said he'd be right back". The younger brother spoke up "my sincerest apologies to the commander and to you lady Rose. It took longer than I expected to find my brother." Suddenly, Robert spoke up "don't lay this all at my feet, I told you before I'll take care of the training and you take care of meetings. It's not my fault he didn't remember remind me.." At which point, Graess spoke up, "what do you mean I didn't remind you? I told you twice yesterday.." And with that the two brother started arguing over what had been, and had not been said, much to the amusement of Rose who just rolled her eyes at the sight she had become familiar with so long ago, when she became a Queen Knight, which is to say her 2 colleagues arguing with each other as brothers often do.

Suddenly, the front door opened, the bickering stop, and the three knights arose to their feet at attention as Cmdr. Alen entered the room. "Ahhh, very good we're all here. Because of time I'll keep this meeting brief," he said as he sat down and the other knights followed suit. Alen again spoke up in a tone that conveyed his age, wisdom, and power, "First, I want to share with you all the latest news about the new security threats on the south side of..." As Alen started debriefing the knights about the current state of affairs, Rose's imagination started carrying her off as it normally did at such meetings. It's not that Allen was boring but just a little long-winded in his speeches. The gift and curse of being a poet she told herself, besides she was a woman, a warrior of action, not talk. Information was all good and fine to her, but that was something that was usually left for Graess, he was the brains of the operation after His and Her Majesty. For her, life was simple protect the princess. Princess Olinda was the younger daughter of Alen, and the same age of Rose. They were like sisters, but as everyone in the palace knew Rose was far more mature, worldly, and quick on her feet. Olinda, by contrast, had a radiant beauty about her, that was surpassed only by her curiosity and desire to experience new things, which kept Rose on her toes at all times. For Rose this was just fine, she loved her job and her 'sister' and she would die to protect the princess, every other meeting detail was secondary to that fact.

Rose noticed that she had dazed off a bit too much, and not wanting to be disrespectful, she turned her eyes back to Alen. There before her was this older man. In fact he was old enough to be her grandfather, and yet she thought of him like a father, which was fitting she thought because she had never known hers very well as he died when she was just a young girl, and Alen was indeed a very fatherly-figure not just for her, but the whole Queendom to she thought. It was indeed impressive to her, because Commander Alen, seem very ordinary on the surface. His eyes were Hazel, not that you could tell so easily because of all the wrinkles that surrounded his face. For the past three years Falena had been at war with its southwestern neighbor Nagarea, and Alen had spent nearly every waking hour devising strategies to protect the Queendom, which had indeed taken its effects on Alen's physical appearance. Alen was nearly bald, say for the gray hair on the sides of his head which were connected by his long graybeard. He was fairly tall and skinny, but in his black and gold Commander of the Queen's Knight attire and single bladed sword, a gentlemen's sword, created the whole aura of a sagely warrior, that Rose knew ought to be both respected and honored.

A new voice spoke up that got Rose's attention so that she quickly turned to Graess' direction. He spoke up again, this time "...yes, your Commandership, I will deploy the men immediately as you suggested." Alen in turn acknowledge the statement and began to talk about his last piece of news with his Knights. "Now, we're going to be having a lot of 'guests' arriving shortly, and I want to make sure that they're both taken care of and watch carefully, some more than others. So we need to stay vigilant and alert for trouble. Robert, I want you to take some men and head for the southern border, the emissary from the Nagarea Theocracy should be arriving shortly for the quarterly troop and weapon inspection per our peace treaty." Seeing Robert's face take on a look of disgust, Alen reminded him that these periodic inspections were the terms of the peace agreement and both sides had to comply with it. "I don't like it anymore than you, but if troop and weapon limits are what is require to give the citizens of Falena a reprieve from the death and chaos of war, I'll will take this inspection on the chin, at least for now" said the aged swordsman. Robert didn't like it, but he was a soldier and would obey the order that his lord had given him whether he liked it or not. At this point, Rose chimed in, "he may be an Ambassador, but he's not very diplomatic that's for sure. He's way to creepy, not to mention sinister, and the last time he was here, he ran into the princess and me in the palace and in spite of both of us introducing ourselves, he didn't even acknowledge I existed, and just bow at the Princess and said 'It's an honor to met one who is worthy' and moved on, talked about rude, he didn't even so much turn his head toward me the jerk" she finished now a bit more flustered than she had been a moment ago, before she had recalled the memory.

Regardless, said Alen "he is the man that Nagarea chose to send, so we will abide by that protocol, just as we choose who we send, whether they like it or not. Besides you don't have to worry about him Rose, because I received word this morning from Estrise, that our other diplomats from the Island Nation Federation will be arriving mostly likely in the morning. Thus, I have already requested that Olinda go and officially greet these potential new allies for us. Rose you will, of course, accompany her as her bodyguard and envoy as well. I don't have to tell you how important these negotiations are. Right now we need the Island Nation Federation and its vast trade network connections to bolster our own economy, if we are truly going to recover from this war quickly enough for the people to get back to their own normal lives. So make sure their arrival and escort to the Palace is a peaceful one," finished Alen.

Graess spoke up once more, "Sir, then I take it you'll want me escorting Princess Cyrah to Stormfist so that we may greet and escort Sir Marcus back to West Palace and then to the Sun palace?" "No, spoke the gentle older man, I will be the one going back to Stormfist to escort Marcus and Cyrah for the Twilight Ritual and then back here." "But sir, spoke up the young knight, It has been my job to protect her these last 7 years and I ..." he said almost with atone of proudness in his voice. "You're right it was your 'job' and soon it will be Marcus' job. He won the Sacred Games, as such the job of protecting the next Queen is his, just as it is now mine. Regardless, Graess I want you to go with Rose and my daughter to meet these Islanders. No one can assess and read people as well as you can and I would be a fool not to take advantage of your skills with these new people of whom we know very little about. Meet these ambassadors, talk to them on the way here, and then report to me anything of note or importance. Are we understood?" spoke Alen in tone that left little doubt the meeting was over and they had their assignments. At they all spoke the Falena Oath as was their custom at the end of every meeting. In unison they declared: _Let our mercy as deep as the Feitas and our authority as powerful as the Sun be revealed to the entire World._

With that Alen got up and left the table telling the others how Cyrah was waiting for him at the dock and he had to go. Robert turned to the other two and conveyed his disappointment and jealousy, as he loved Estrise it was his and Graess hometown. In addition, he to shared in Rose's disgust for Nykoa the Ambassador from the Nagarea Theocracy. He would much rather have met the new Island ambassadors , as he figured they couldn't be any worse than his calculating foreign weapons inspector and his obnoxious pretentious sidekick Razi. Robert left the room a firm grip on his halberd, annoyed, but always ready to follow his orders. The room was now empty with the exception of the young Rose and the older Queens Knight tactician. Rose was first to speak, "I know these trade relationships with the Island Nation is important and all that, but it just seems like so much is happening at once. Cyrah marrying Marcus, that creepy theocratic inspector, and these trade talks, when did we suddenly get so busy? I really hope her Majesty and his Commandership know what they're doing " "Those two have been ruling this country for over a decade now through war and peace I trust they can handle all that is unfolding before our eyes" responded the sword bearer. Taking on a more cheerful posture, Rose retorted, "You're right, and if I'm not mistaken, I believe I saw Olinda packing this morning for the journey to Estrise. What do you say we go and check on her and see if she is ready to go?"

They left the meeting room and proceeded upstairs to Princess Olinda's room. Graess said he would wait outside the door, as it was not fit for him to enter a lady's room unannounced. Rose rolling her eyes, let out a small giggle, and proceeded to go into the room as she had a thousand times before. As she entered the room there before her, was a beautiful young woman. She had platinum colored hair just like her mother and sister, a trait typical of the Falenas royal family, but unlike her mother and sister who had straight hair, Her hair was curly and about shoulder length. Her face was every bit as lovely as the sunrise, with her gentle blue eyes and red lips. Her figure was the epitome of venous type figure. In truth, many men secretly were disappointed that it was Cyrah, who the sacred games were for and not Olinda, as many men would have traded their weight in gold just for a chance to kiss the rapturous Princess of Falena. Rose was well aware of this, and more than a few daring suitors who had the fortitude to get too close to the princess, felt the wrath of her bodyguard and most spent about a week in bed recovering from their injuries inflicted by her nunchucks. Moreover, in addition to her alluring physical appearance, Olinda was also different from her sister in that she had a real compassion for others, even strangers. Because of her status and popularity, she did not get out of the Palace much, and thus had a great curiosity about the outside world and how things operated outside the palace walls.

"Are you ready to go my Olinda?" asked Rose? "Are you kidding, I've been packed since last week, I really have been living out of my suitcase's for the last few days, waiting for the chance to go to Estrise. I absolutely love the ocean, and a chance to get to meet new people, not just Falenans, but people from another country. People who live on islands, run on the sands and beaches, swim with mermaids and dolphins, and sail on huge ships, it sounds so excited, I just can't wait..." spoke the soft but elated voice of the young woman. "Settle down, girl, we'll meet these people soon enough, besides I doubt there will be any cute guys our age in this group, probably just a bunch of stodgy old politicians with bad suntans" replied the more pragmatic of the two. "Oh, you're no fun, why do you always have to do that, be so down, even if they are old I'm sure they'll will be very interesting, cute guy or not" said Olinda with a sarcastic cadence. "Oh Princess... Changing the subject, are these all the bags are you're taking? (She nodded her head yes), good we won't need the attendant, Graess is right out the door, he can carry them for you to the ship. GRAESS! You can come in now, Olinda needs your help" shouted Rose. The male Knight entered the room, and respectfully bowed before the Princess, and said "Yes, my lady how may I be of assistance?"

Not giving the Princess a chance to respond, Rose pointed to the bags, and told him that the Princess wanted them carried the ship, turning to the Princess, Graess made eye contact with her to confirm this was her wish. She nodded her head and smiled and he did as he was asked, and remembering to bow and politely leave while he exited the royal family member's room. When the three arrived at Estrise with their small company of soldiers it was nearly nightfall. Alen had already made arrangements and rented a house for the 3 to use while they awaited the arrival foreign diplomats. Dismissing these soldiers to a nearby hotel, Graess made his way into the rented house first to make sure it was safe, which of course it was, and then his lady traveling companions made their way in as well. When each had found their respective rooms they each turned in to bed early after a long hard day of travel, and knowing they'd need their rest for the interesting day that awaited them tomorrow.

Olinda was the first in the morning to wake up, followed shortly by her two escorts. The soldiers were already in front of the house waiting for them to leave. The small group made their way through the hustle and bustle of early-morning shoppers on the city streets. As they walked through the crowd most people stopped aside when they saw soldiers in uniform. Many of the citizens started whispering to another, it was one thing to see soldiers walking through the streets of Estrise in morning, it was even stranger to see two Queens Knights following them, as their famous black, gold, and white uniforms gave their status and position away instantly. But even more stranger than all of this was the gorgeous young woman who walked between her knights and soldiers in her beautiful light purple dress, which captured all her womanly form and figure much to the enjoyment of the men of the street and the chagrin of their wives. But even they couldn't deny that this young woman was indeed a sight to behold. There were a few whispers and crowd that she must be noble's daughter. But then noticing her platinum hair coupled with her Queens knight escort, many started realizing that she was indeed one of the two princesses in Falena. Some in the crowd started to bow while others simply stood in amazement as this was their first time that they had ever seen a member of the royal family so up close and personal. Olinda merely smiled and waved, a bit embarrassed she blushed, and continued on her way through the crowds to the café that had been closed down by the owners, by request of Alen as a comfortable place for them to wait in private until the ship arrived carrying their foreign guests.

When they arrived at the café, the owner and his wife let them in locking the door behind them. The guards remained outside the door disbursing the crowds of onlookers and gawkers. Hot tea was already waiting for them. After about an hour or so, they observed a large foreign ship enter the harbor. The ship look like it had been damaged in a few places, and quickly repaired by a much older and shabby style of wood on its haul. "Not exactly the type of ship I was expecting" Rose stated and then continued, "I thought these islanders knew how to construct better looking ships than this". A voice spoke up "I believe they do, the vessel seems to be a good stock, but those repairs look recent, even if the wood used to repair them was not. I'm sure they will have some interesting stories to tell of their travels" concluded Graess. "Well no point sitting around talking about it, let's go meet us some ambassadors" declared Rose in a bit more cheery voice than usual, which caused Olinda and Graess both to have a surprise look on their face. "What!? I'm just trying to use my diplomatic side, is it not to your liking?" she retorted. The three laughed and proceeded on their way outside to the harbor to greet their new visiting emissaries.

With the Vingerhut safely in port, the main deck door opened as passengers and crew began to unload. Olinda and her company watched from a distances as these strange and well-tanned sailors and crew begin to carry off the cargo from another access point near the stern of the ship. However, at the mid-section exit the last two remaining soldiers from Razril stepped off and stood at attention waiting for their charges.

As the three Ambassadors from the Island Nation Federation and their entourage made their way off the Vingerhut, they could not help but draw the attention of the crowds that had already made their way to the port at the sight of the Falena Royal Family and the famous Queen's Knights. Following the orders of Commander Alen, Graess began applying his keen observation and deductive skills to work on their new guests. The first was an older man with gray hair, dressed in fine robes and seemed to have all the trappings of a seasoned politician. Yet he didn't seem to carry himself in a manner that would suggest he thought he was above others as most politicians do. No, he seemed more humble and willing to serve others, as opposed to being served. An interesting, but reasonable choice given the nature of their mission Graess thought to himself. The 2nd was a middle-age woman with faded blond hair, she wore glasses, a bit pale, and had a little hunch in her back. In addition to those features and the book she held in her hand, it told the Knight that she was an indoor book-worm type. This probably meant she was very well-read, knowledgeable, wise, and cunning; no doubt the brain of the group rationed Graess.

The last ambassador immediately took the knight by surprise the moment he caught a clear look at his face. Unlike the previous two older seasoned politically attune ambassadors, this one appeared quiet young. He look to be no older than 20 or so thought Graess. It was clear to the Falenan swordsman that by his stance and the way he walked and carried himself that those dual swords he wore at his sides were for more than just decorations. He was a warrior that was obviously clear to the him, but why would the Islanders send one so young and obviously not politician he pondered. Perhaps he was a nobleman's son or he was a son of some important official back in the Federation that pulled the right strings to get him to join this important mission. Regardless the reason, Graess knew the young man seemed unusual, but nothing about his appearance struck him as dangerous or hostile, a least not yet. As he turned to glance at Rose and the Princess it was obvious to him that they as well had caught a glimpse at the handsome young ambassador, as Rose had apparently whispered something into the ear of Olinda, which caused her to blush and smile a bit at Rose, before they began giggling quietly to themselves. They quickly recomposed themselves as the 3 Islanders approached the 2 knights and princess. Olinda spoke first, "Greetings from the Queendom of Falena, I am Princess Olinda Falenas, 2nd daughter of Queen Elemark, Vice-Gerent of the Sun Rune and ruler of Falena. It is an honor to welcome you here in the spirit of friendship my dear Ambassadors from the Island Nations." With that the 3 ambassadors bowed slightly to show their respect and the older Desmond then spoke up: "We, likewise, are honored to meet you your highness, and on behalf of the Island Nation Federation we extend the same spirit of friendship your highness."

Lazlo then step forward a bit and spoke in a quiet, but strong tone, while reaching into his pocket and pulled out a small token "my lady, please accept this gift on behalf of my people as a symbol of friendship and partnership between our two great countries" he said with a calm cadence. As she reach out her hand slowly, he also reached out with his placing a smaller version of Obel golden seal in her hand. As their two hands touched, they both made eye contact for a moment. Immediately, however, she turned her face and pulled the token closer to her chest. Concurrently, she returned to a more formal pose and said in a soft and womanly tone, "Thank you for your gift! It is lovely! This way please, I have been instructed by my father to escort you back to the palace and we don't want to keep you waiting anymore." Signaling her escort," we shall proceed back to Sun Palace, were we can have more informal introductions, Some of my men will stay here and help your attendance and crew gather your belongings and supplies and bring them to the palace shortly." As everyone started making their way through the crowds that we're now so big, the guards had to start pushing people back to make a path for all the officials and Queen's Knights.

They made their way to a smaller boat near a delta of a river and were directed to board by the palace official. Olinda boarded the small craft and then turned to Rose, and Rose spoke up addressing everyone saying, "this way please, Thanks to the Feitas River we can access nearly every part of Falena in a short period of time, plus this craft is owned by the royal family and thus uses a flowing rune to help increase our speed as we travel against the current. We'll be at our capitol of Sol-Falena in no time at all. So please everyone aboard."

Arriving on dry land once again was a blessing to Daniel who finally had started to regain his complexion, well, what little he had, But when he saw the new boat he look anxious and pale again. "Don't worry!" said Tanya to him quietly, "river rafts don't have the same motion, waves, and gales winds of the sea, you should be fine. Seriously though, you should have known this didn't I tell you to read up on the intel report of this place." "Yes, you did my lady, but my stomach, and I couldn't read much, but I will once we get the palace," said her nauseous servant. With everyone aboard, the ship took off like a flash, and in no time was making its way upriver and bound for home.

Lazlo was looking out over the side of the ship on the port side, alone looking at the green lush landscape when Desmond approached him. "That princess is quiet a looker, eh Lazlo? If the rest of her family is as beautiful as her, no wonder they're the ones in charged. haha" Lazlo smile at the jest of his older companion, but still kept his eyes on the passing scenery, and added, "she is indeed very beautiful, but..." Desmond stopped chuckling himself as he stared at Lazlo, "But, but what, what is wrong?" he asked. Lazlo spoke in hushed tone so as not to be overheard by other crewmembers that happen to be walking by, "I was told, warned by recently, by an old 'ally' at least I think she is, that something bad was going to happen here, and I think it has to do with that girl, the Princess, Princess Olinda." "Are you sure" asked Desmond puzzlingly? "Yes, this seer, witch, named Leknaat, has appeared to me many times in the past, especially during the War, every since I got this (holding up his left hand).

Anyhow, she warned me a dark force was plotting something terrible in this country and that a silver-haired maiden of royal blood was the key to it all." "That seems a bit vague, what are you going to do?" asked the older man. "Trust me, for her that's not as vague as you would think, but I don't know yet what I am going to do. For now, we'll just wait and watch and see how things play out. One thing is for sure, we can't let this plot whatever it maybe interfere with the treaty talks. Flare is counting on us" said the bearer of the Rune of Punishment with a very definitive tone.

xx xxxxx xx xxx xx xxx xx xxx x xxxx

Okay, it has been a while. I've been on page 10 for like a month now. Apparently getting teaching job and playing swtor take up a lot of time. I'll try to get things moving along action wise in the next chapter, this one was a little slow, but I really wanted to get most of the cast introduced in this chapter as some sense of their personalities. Next time, I'll introduce the last few characters. But with these Falena characters I needed to be more descriptive as people already have an idea of what Lazlo and his company look like. I need to more creative and descriptive with the folks I have created. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review. Leave comments it helps a lot for motivation when i know people are reading and liking it.


	8. Chapter 6: Journeying to the Mountians

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

On the far side of Razril, outside the town was a small estate overlooking the northern coast of the island. Inside this moderately affluent home a man laid on his deathbed. He was not particularly old, in fact only in his mid-forties, but the years had taken its toll. He had lived a difficult and troubled life and hoped that by the moving out of the hustle and bustle of the city he might have found some of that elusive peace his heart had yearned for. In truth, with his wife and two children he had indeed found some measure peace in recent years but he still carried much regret of past sins on his conscience. He wanted to atone for his sins in his own small way. So from time to time when small monsters or pirates would try attacking some helpless bystander on the outskirts of town, and no marine knight could quickly be found, he would step in and with his moderate combat skills could defeat the weak beast or drunken ruffians with moderate ease. Despite pleas from his family not to put himself at risk he continued to put himself in danger to protect others whenever the chance arose, as his wife correctly assumed he did this to make up for his past mistakes, but also as she quietly suspected because he wanted to also imitate that man.

In truth, she wanted to imitate that man as well, he always had had that impact on his friends, to bring out the inner strength and courage in people. But that was in the past, we're married now, we have children to think of, how could he have done this she thought to herself. These thoughts from the dark complexioned woman now attending her dying husband quickly passed as his coughing began to intensify again. She looked down on him taking a cool cloth to his feverish forehead and began to stroke his now white hair. His blonde hair had been turning white for years, he would joke with her that it worked perfectly for his name sake, soon his hair would be just like his name..snowy. "Is he here yet Jewel? " asked the sick man. Turning her head to the window she said, "I sent Vincent down to the harbor this morning and according to the nasel bird message from our ship, the Vingerhut, should be arriving in dock anytime." "Good...(cough, cough)...goo...oodd...there are many things I want to say..all the paper work is in order is it not?" He asked again for about the 10th time today. Still with the same smiling Jewel nodded her head as she had the nine times before that, trying desperately to keep a brave face, and not wanting to get frustrated. No, she told herself his final hours on this Earth and her memories of it would only be happy ones.

The family had already said their good-byes to each other 3 days ago when after the doctor said there was nothing he could do for the man, be it with medicine or magic, the venom was toxic and it had already spread to his nervous system and had poisoned all his blood. It would only be a matter of hours before he departed forever. Hugging and kissing his wife and children, he made his peace with this world and told them how much he loved them with tears streaming down all their eyes. These last few days, he should not still be alive the doctor said yesterday, "he is not getting better or anything he told Jewel, his body is shutting down, perhaps the water rune he had embedded in his body all these years...or... something. Regardless he won't be with us much longer." said the doctor with a puzzled, but compassionate tone. Jewel knew that these last few days were a indeed a blessing and a bonus, but it had nothing to do with a rune, no it was Snowe's determination or perhaps stubbornness, she joked with herself if only to ease her grief a moment, but she knew it was because he wanted to see him, his friend, one last time before he sailed off onto in the unknown of the stars.

Suddenly, a young girl no more than 5 or 6 years old entered the room, she had her mother's complexion, but a bit more fairer in tone due to her father. She had the same light blonde hair as they both did in their youths, but only hers was long and curly, as her mother's had been when she was a child, before she cut it to join the Gaien knights. She ran into the room, with a very concerned look on her face, but not because of what was happening to father, for she was still too young to understand the reality of death. No, her concern was that she had lost her favorite stuffed mermaid dolly. She ran up to her father's side, "Daddy, I can't find Nia, me mermads, and you promised me when we have our tea partttty tomorruw, so before you have to go on your trip mama says...So i wanna have all my favoritee dollies join us before you go bye-byes. I don't know where she went..I think I left her on the beach...when that scary monsters tried to get me, and you saved me daddy. I luv you daddy your me hero, you can't be sik, before you trip and me parttty with uyou and the me mermads." After the young girl said these things, Jewel had to leave the room, and Snowe, holding back tears, used what strength he had left in his arms to embrace his daughter one last time. He said to her, "Don't worry my precious Opal I am sure that Nia is just missing and that when your brother gets home, he can go down to the beach for you and get her back for you, plus tomorrow ...(cough, cough)...to..rr...oww...at our tea party we'll all have fun. You have my favorite kind of tea, wild-apple right? (the young girl nodded her head yes).. Good, good, I can't wait..right now why don't you go play in your room and i'll see you 'tomorrow'." Snowe finished speaking barely holding back the emotion as the child departed.

As she left the room she was stopped by 2 figures, as Jewel and a young man entered the room. Vincent who was a spitting image of his father was at the age of 15, say for the shorter hair and his mother's eye color. Both had smiles on their faces, a rare thing these last few days. Not missing a beat, Snowe inquired excitedly "he's here?" A great smile came upon the dying man's face he would indeed see his friend one last time before he left. Quickly go greet him for us he urged them with his hands. Jewel spoke up, "the _Vingerhut_ is actually pulling around ashore, their using our private dock, so as to waste no time getting him here for you Dear."

The mother and 2 children left the house to go and greet their special guest who was getting off the ship, bearing the family name was pulling off on the Vingerhut family's private dock. The young man jumped off the ship before it had fully come to rest or the plank could be lowered. Embracing his old friend Jewel, he asked, "How is he? Can I see him?" Jewel couldn't find the words at the moment, but they were not needed as the man knew just by looking at her what the situation was like. As the now group of 4 raced back up the hill to the mansion, and entered the room of their dying loved one, they all looked and saw..it was too late...Snowe was dead. Tears began to fall from their eyes. Seeing her mother and brother crying, but not knowing why, just knowing they were sad, the daughter started crying too.

As the bearer of the True Rune of Punishment, approached the white haired man, he fell at his bedside in tears, apologizing for not arriving sooner to say good-by to his old friend...his comrade... his brother. As he got closer and looked, he notice the now dead man's face. Snowe's face though dead now had an expression on it that Lazlo, nor Jewel, had seen in years; for it was one of content and peace. The very things that alluded the man for so many years in his life, he now seemingly had found moments before he passed into the beyond. Indeed, Lazlo recalled later he had not seen that kind of a smile on the man since they were teens on the night before their graduation from the Gaien Knight Academy during the Kindling Ritual, when they both had been so enchanted by all the fireworks, celebration, and excitement just for them.

Jewel handed Lazlo a letter, the paper was bit wet along its peripheries from all the crying she had been doing, but he received it a bit hesitantly from her now trembling hand. She then pointed to two items on the table across the room. One was a brown package with a brown tie wrapped around it. The other was a small blue pot, with its blue fragmented pieced design, which Lazlo recognized immediately as a Celadon Urn. Lazlo turning backed to Jewel for an explanation with a look of I don't understand.

Seeing that his mother was otherwise distracted at this point, Vincent spoke up, "Well sir, Father was not sure if you would arrive here in time, so earlier this week he had me write 2 letters as he dictated them to me. In the one he requested that you and I have his remains cremated... ". At hearing these words at about his body, Jewel started crying all the more intensely and little Opal responded in kind, though still not sure why. Vincent then made eye contact with Lazlo, and jerked his head to the right, gesturing with his eyes and head to a door that led back outside to the portico. Once the 2 men were outside, Vincent resumed his explanation, "father wanted to be cremated and his ashes placed in that Urn and then he wanted us to scatter them on the shores next to some old ruins off the southern peninsula of the old Kooluk Empire, he said you two fought together against the Koo.." "Kooluk...you mean Fort El-Eal!?" Lazlo interrupted him with a sort of whispery tone. Resuming once more the young man continued, "Yes, El-Eal, so then I assume you would know the area and could guide our ship there to perform the ceremony".

Lazlo nodded his head yes, but then asked why Snowe would want to be placed there. His son explained that growing up he heard the stories of Lazlo and Snowe adventures back during the Islands' Unification War over and over again. And that in spite of his many sin's and mistakes, Lazlo still took him back and forgave him. Moreover, when you, Lazlo, had given Snowe and a few others the responsibility of defeating the enemy mastermind behind the whole war, Graham Cray. My dad said he felt like it was his chance to redeem himself a bit and be useful again. In fact, I think he wanted to be buried there because that was the one place and one time when he felt like he made the biggest difference not just for himself, but for our whole country. Lazlo nodded as now he understood. "What about the other letter?" Lazlo then inquired as Vincent started walking back inside the house to be with his family. The young man stopped looking back over his shoulder he simply said, "I think that is one you just need to read for yourself".

Over the next few days, Lazlo, Snowe's family and servants made the preparation for his body. Having placed his ashes into the Celadon urn, they all gathered onto the _Vingerhut_ and started sailing in a North by North-East direction according to Lazlo's instructions. While on the ship, Lazlo finally opened the brown package and it was the old white-laced pirates uniform he had worn during the war, a bit aged, but well-preserved. Lazlo recalled mentioning to Snowe that he had thought this uniform was the coolest looking, at least compared to the rags they had found him in or that gaudy green noble's set, he liked to wear. In fact it had been this very uniform, Snowe had worn when he led that small group along with Lady Eleanor to confront Cray.

Next he opened the envelope finally, since he was alone in his cabin free of distractions, he had been too busy the last few days, and too many people had been around. The first letter was just the instructions about taking his body to Fort El-Eal and casting his remains along the shore of the now desolate ruins. However, what Vincent had forgot to mention is that Snowe had requested that Lazlo wear Snowe's white and black laced pirates garb set when performing the rituals, which made finally made sense to Lazlo as to why had been given such an unusual gift from his old friend. He then turned his attention to the next letter. This letter was indeed more personal and as he started reading it he could see why Vincent had insisted the old warrior read his letter from his old comrade himself. The aged bearer of the Rune of Punishment began to feel his heart move deeply in him and many memories and emotions began swelling up inside. Not since he had realized the blond noble woman in his Rune's memories was his mother and that her saying 'Farewell' over and over was her way of saying 'I love you' had Lazlo been so deeply moved in his spirit at the words of his closest friend.

_My Dearest Friend,_

_If you are reading these words then it is too late for me and I did not get the chance I had wanted to share them with you in person. Ever since our youth you have complicated my life. I recall being lonely as a small lad, and then one day my father said the Ocean gods had saw my loneliness and brought me a playmate. As we started to play together I liked having someone to play and boss around a bit, but in truth, though my loneliness was gone, I suddenly found myself jealous that I had to start sharing my toys with you. That's what started it all for most my life I think Lazlo, I always liked you, but was always so envious toward you. As we both started training to enter the academy, even at a young age, our tutors could tell there was something special about your skills. I childishly thought if I had a real sword, a grown up sword, and you still had your silly wooden ones, our teachers, would see how good I was, and would compliment me, the way they loved to praise you. So I begged father to buy me a blade of my own, and on my 12th birthday sure enough he got me one. I remember thinking how powerful I would be now and how maybe thinking you'd be the jealous one for a change._

_So we snuck out of the mansion and headed for the back-alleys to maybe kill a few furballs. That's when we had an encounter with that fish-monster and we first met Kyril and his father Walter. But even with my new sword, it wasn't my skills that this stranger noticed, it was yours. Even with your damn wooden toys it was you, that this foreign man complimented. In the weeks that followed I just could not understand. How could I the son and heir of the mighty Vingerhut family be so inferior to just a commoner, a nobody. Since we were both about to start being enrolled at the academy, I begged father to move you off the grounds and to live on the barracks with the rest of the cadets. I thought then you'd be jealous of me and realized how important I was living at such an great house, while you had to move in with the others. You didn't see me, but I watched from my window as you and the servants packed your stuff and moved you to the academy. I thought good now he'll be alone, and finally see how much better I am, because I'll still have everything and he'll have nothing._

_Once again though, I let my pride blind me. When I arrived for orientation, I saw that you were not alone, but indeed you had already made friends with 4 other trainees: Jewel, Paula, Tal, and Keneth. I was seething with jealously once more, how could you have replaced me and had not only one, but 4 new friends already. I figured, I would just have to beat you at your own game, and i'll make those 4 people like me even more than they liked you. I walked over and started to talking to you guys. I don't even remember what I said or what we talked about. But I remember how you made me feel Lazlo. I wasn't sure if you knew that it was because of me you got kicked out of the household, but I could see you didn't care, you seemed to be happy in your new circumstances. It didn't matter to you where you went, people always seemed to gather to you and like you. Hell, even though I was still so angry at you, I couldn't help but be in awe of you and wanted to hang out with you guys._

_Those next few years are like a blur to me; the training with runes, fencing, sailing, and all those lessons that Masters Konrad, Katarina, and Commander Glen poured into us and pushed us to go beyond our normal limitations. The 5 of us always encouraged and pushed each other. I had made myself 'leader' of our little group, but in truth whenever we had to fight or do a mock naval or battle engagement, everyone looked to you to lead us, in spite of me being given the lead by our teachers, simply because of who my father was. Never more was this truth more apparent to me then on that day when we encounter that pirate, Brandeau, who would change your life forever, with the Rune of Punishment._

_I have often wondered for many years, what if you had been the one who fled, and I had stayed, would the Rune have consumed my life, or would I have been its next host, instead of Glen and ultimately you. Regardless, we can't change the past. So, when Glen died, and you finally got the Rune, I finally saw a chance to get what I always wanted. For once people weren't flocking to you in praise, but rather some started to blame you for his death. At last I would be the one people look to and followed. All I had to do was get rid of you and the commandership, the power, friendships, and respect would all be mine and not yours._

_Many in the leadership wanted you dead, but I still thought of you as a friend and I wanted you gone, but I couldn't kill you. So I ordered Exile and had Katarina, carry out the orders, at the time she was one of the loudest who had wanted you executed for 'murdering' the commander. But I couldn't free you, not without exposing my own lies. Exiled and gone, I thought my life would be better, and I as normal was wrong. When I learned Cray was looking for the rune, and my father made that deal with Kooluk. Well you know the rest..._

_Those few times we fought each other and you let me go each time. I couldn't understand you or why you kept doing it. I thought it was some cruel game you were playing on me. Showing me, that just like in our childhood, I had removed you from my house and how you had got those new friends, now as adults I had you removed once again, exiled no less, and this time you had dozens and dozens of new friends. Commoners, pirates, nobles, soldiers, foreigners, even the Obel royal family followed you. You had such a great power within you to gather people to you._

_That day you found me adrift at sea I was content to die in my own failures. As I realized I was so powerless, I had always been powerless, as I told you that day, I finally let my pride die and join you against the Kooluk. In spite of me putting you through hell, you still took me back, and more than that you still counted me as a friend, when all I deserved is death, I finally understood why it was that the Rune that governs atonement and forgiveness would have chosen you. No one I know would have done what you did. There is indeed a great power within you and it doesn't come from that True Rune or your natural leadership or warrior skills, but simply it comes from you, it is just...you. No words, or skills, or magical powers, There is only you! You are a hero in the truest sense of the word, and I have always strived to be my best, because that is what you do, you bring out the best in people without even asking them to do it. You are the better man, you are the best! It is your ship my Captain and I, Snowe Vingerhut, am your crew and I shall follow you to whatever end._

_Forevermore,_

_A Friend, Snowe_

After he was done reading the letter, he read it 3 more times, so he would not forget a line of it. He committed the whole thing to memory. Then holding it to a candle letting the corner catch on fire. Soon the whole letter was nothing but ambers and ash. Lazlo held out his hand catching the ashes as they fell. Having gathered all the pieces as the small fire quickly died out he dropped them in the urn with his friend's remains saying to himself that he shall never forget his friend.

As the ship dropped anchor, and the crew took the family ashore. They surprisingly we're greeted by others. Their before them were Tal, Keneth, Paula, Katharina, and even Flare. Apparently, Jewel has sent a message via nasal bird, informing her old friends of what had happened and how she and Lazlo were coming to this place to honor Snowe. As old friends greeted each other and concurrently consoled each other over the loss of one of their own. Lazlo couldn't help but stand back and look at his friends, they looked so grown up and looked to be in their 40s, and even Katarina in her 50s. He while being born in the same decade as his friends, still barely looked more than 20 because of the Rune of Punishment. He wandered how many more years it would be until he would have attended the last of these people's funerals. Would he one day attend little Opal's funeral when she was an old woman and passed on? Would he attend Snowe and Jewel's unborn grandchildren's funerals as well? It was too much for him to bare given all he had been through. He had already put on Snowe's pirate garb as Snowe had requested. He carried the Celadon Urn to the shore as the sun was now setting in the western sky. The small party of friends and family watched as the twin sword master took the urn and began tossing the man's ashes onto the sandy shore as the waves and tides began mixing them together and pulling them out to sea. Afterwards when the crying and embracing had subsided, Ken and Tal started telling stories of the old days and all their adventures to the children. Vincent had heard these same stories a million times before from his dad, but hearing them again from these 2 seem to make the stories feel like new, as though he was hearing them for the first time again.

That night while everyone was sleeping on the beach, Lazlo awoke, he packed, left a small note explaining what he was going to do, and left them. It was all just too much for him, too much had happened so quickly he had to get away for while. He looked north, beyond the scattered ruins of the once mighty fortress of El-Eal, he looked to the mountains to the North and knowing from his previous adventures here, that many plains, cities, and whole countries he had never seen were before him on this vast northern continent. It would be a great place to lose himself for awhile, and perhaps will getting himself lost, he might find himself some answers to some of the issues now wrestling around in his heart. He looked out to the northern mountains beyond El-Eal once more taking a deep-breath he set out for a new journey...

Taking himself a deep-breath, Lazlo gazed at the Northern Mountain of Falena now as they came into view over the horizon as the small river boat made its way north toward the nation's capitol city of Sol-Falena, Lazlo couldn't help but experience feelings of _nostalgia_ as once again he was heading off into an unknown situation in foreign land with many mountains before him. It had been five years since he left his friends that night on the beach at El-Eal in hopes that he would find for himself answers. Now here he was once again with more questions than answers as their small ship started cheering with excitement as Lazlo made his way to the top deck with his companions. As they made their way to the front of the deck they saw a beautiful golden light shimmering in the distance over a huge city built in the middle of the river, with its gleaming white marble walls and buildings it was breathtaking and easily the most amazing city the 3 Island Nation ambassadors had ever seen. At least, that the was impression Olinda had gotten from their facial expressions, and she was not too far off in her observations she would later learn. Having lived all her life in the palace area, she had always just taken for granted how blessed her city was for its' great beauty and majesty. But now she felt a deeper sense of pride in her city listening to young Daniel go on and on about how amazing the city looked. As the shipped pulled up to the harbor and they got off and huge parade of troops arrived in special formation and welcomed them all back. Olinda and her 2 knights were the first to get off the small ship. She then turned to the 3 to diplomats, and made special eye contact with Lazlo and said, "As the Princess of Falena let me once more receive 'you' and your friends to our country. Welcome to Sol-Falena!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXXX

I wanted to add this flash back scene a little bit later in the story, but adding it now didn't seem like it would ruin anything of the main storyline. It fills in a lot of the details of the prolouge and first few chapters I hope. Explaining how Lazlo had Snow's pirate clothes and why Lazlo had left for the Northern Continent prior to the story and the small hints the Capitan and Summer had made about Snowe's death a few chapters before. Moreover, I tried included a lot of subtle suikoden memories. If you have played IV and tactics there is a lot of references and suiko candy here for you to enjoy. True the whole chapter can be a bit morose at times, I do hope it was emotional and touching. I wanted Snowe to die well, I figure saving his daughter's life would be a great way to go, and Lazlo arriving to late would be perfect for drama and story telling. Anyhow enjoy.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Thank you!


	9. Chapter 7: Gathering Storm Clouds

**Ch7: Gathering Storm Clouds**

In the Northwestern regions of Falena, in the mighty stone fortress of Stormfist, the once national capital, but still holder of the Sacred Games, the great house of Aethelbald's influence has guided this grand city ever since the royal family moved its seat of power to Sol-Falena. However, in recent years, the noble family's power and influence has waned do to Commander Alen's advancing years and constant attention being drawn to national affairs. Also, with no real clear competent male heir to the family's dynasty as most of the Aethelbald men died in the recent war with the Nagarea Theocracy. Other than the Commander of the Queen's Knights the only surviving male heir was Alen's nephew, Emerites, which concerned the aging leader greatly. As Emerites though physically sound, he was not all there in the head. Often it was reported to him by members of his family that the young man would often take long trips into damp wet caves for days on end for no real particular reason. Other times it was reported that the eccentric noble could often be heard arguing with himself as he walk through the city streets. These and many other strange quarks had prevented Alen from assigning him to any significant position in the military during the war. But now to Alen's dismay it seemed that his whole House of Aethelbald's future political power and legacy would rest on the shoulders of this clown thought Alen as his ship arrived and docked at the port near his Family Estate. It must be a cruel cosmic joke, or perhaps punishment from the Sun for failing to truly defeat the Nagarea he thought that it should come to this for him and his house.

These thoughts were quickly pushed aside as his daughter and the next Queen, Cyrah, entered his cabin. Smiling at each other, neither needed to speak a word as the 20 year old woman came in and sat next to her father, as she realized he was still in deep thoughts. That was one of the thing about their relationship Alen truly had come to enjoy over the years, the two were able to communicate so much to each other without needing to say a single word. If Olinda had inherited her mother's charms and beauty, then Cyrah had certainly inherited his sharp wit and cunning. There was no doubt that she was an attractive, but her it was her mind that drew most of the attention to those who really knew this woman. Whatever unknowns were installed for the Aethelbald's legacy after his death, he at least was comforted by knowing that the country would be in good hands with his daughter one day on the thrown. This thought brought him comfort as he smiled at his daughter. Cyrah turned her gaze from the table she had been looking at back to her father, asking, "What? What's so funny? What are you smiling about?" "Can't a father just look at and appreciate what a fine young woman his daughter has grown into?" he retorted. She was indeed attractive with her short silver hair and brown eyes. She wasn't as slender and trim as Olinda, but she was certainly endowed well enough in many areas to get the guys' attention, of which she had no problem using those assets of hers to get what she wanted from any man. And in the new red and white dress she had acquired for this occasion she certain to make a good impression on her future husband, Marcus Godwin, he thought. "You really have grown into a fine young woman, indeed, I am sure the kingdom will be in good hands when I…" "Now stop that kind of talk you've got many more years of stories to write and read to mother, me, and Olinda," said the young princess having interrupted him mid-sentence. With that they heard the captain's whistle indicating they were about to arrive. Alen spoke up, "I guess we'll have to finish this father-daughter time later, let's go meet your betrothed shall we?" With that the 2 got up and walked out with Cyrah scooping up her father's arm with her own they exited the cabin.

As they approached the castle fortress that was left to his family's charge by Queen Khorshed Falenas more than a century ago, Alen could not help look over the high stonewalls to the other island and other part of Stormfist at the different houses that had be built since his last visit home nearly 2 years ago, because of the war. Even with a destructive war, it never stopped impressing the old warrior poet how resilient his people were and how they manage to persevere even though they had been through so much. Upon entering the castle's main chambers, a number of servants, a few relatives, even his unusual nephew, Emerites, began approaching Alen and his daughter with welcomes and glad tidings and congratulations at her upcoming marriage. However, one face that was missing from the small crowd, which had not gone unnoticed by the wise sage, was that of Marcus Godwin the winner of the Sacred Games, his future son-in-law and Commander of the Queen's Knights, and moreover his whole reason for returning home. Alen glanced down at his daughter's distained face as she too had notice his absence of her future husband.

It had been a lucky break for Godwin, many of the nobles, their sons, or their gladiator proxies had died during the war. So the competition had not been as fierce or competitive as it had been in the past when men from all over the Queendom would compete in 1-on-1 competition for the hand in marriage for the next Queen in the great spectacle that was the Sacred Games. Alen sent his servant to fetch lord Godwin.

Alen Aethelbald was still skeptical of this new Godwin family as that only recently had they risen from the ranks of class merchants into the upper levels of nobility. However, prior to his death in the war, the father of Marcus had proven himself the Queen's loyal subject and proven himself a brilliant military genius and tactician, winning several important battles before Nagarean Acolytes had captured and executed him for not converting to their religious views. Alen wondered how much of his father's keen military mind, Marcus had inherited. He had heard the rumors that in spite of Marcus' weak sword arm, his excellent magical prowess more than made up for any physical shortcomings. Moreover, he had only met Marcus for a short time after the games for the traditional victory ceremony and banquet. But this time together and ride home, would really give Alen the time he wanted to judge the Man who would be, whether he liked it or not, his successor.

As Aethelbald's servant made his way to the newly built mansion estate of Godwin, he was told by Godwin's servant that his master could be found in the courtyard, but that he was not taking any guests at the moment as he was in the middle of practicing some very powerful runic magic. Insisting he, a servant of the Falena Royal Family, be allowed to see Lord Godwin now, the lowly servant capitulated to his more prestigious peer, commenting "very well, it's your funeral." Despite the ominous words the man push ahead and opened the doors leading to the courtyard that the other man had gestured too, as he made his way down the hall to the outside courtyard, Aethelbald's servant suddenly felt the temperature in the air rise intensely. How could this be he wondered to himself? He had just been outside a few minutes ago the temperature outside was quite cool, but right here in the courtyard it was starting to feel like a hot summer's day. As he rounded the end of the hall, their before him was a huge plant creature, it look like a Venus-fly trap with arms and legs. It was indeed a Giant Creeper, but the monster was in chains not that it need to be as it howled in pain and couldn't escape. As a raging sea of inferno began consuming the green beast, and as though the hellfire was not enough suddenly huge bolts of lightning began pouring out of the sky seemingly out of nowhere as the servant suddenly had his attention drawn away from the burning creature to the other side of the room thanks to a booming voice shouting out "Blaze Camp!" There was a silhouette of a man who appeared to be surrounded by fire himself, but he wasn't being consumed. The servant watch in terror as the rays of lightening and fire subsided and only an ashy silhouette of the Creepy now remained on the ground of where the once mighty creature lay. "Who are you? I told them I was not to be bothered during my rune experiments," shouted the tall powerful magician as glyphs of the Rage and Thunder Runes still faintly showed on his right and left hands respectively.

"I III..was sent by Lord Alen, the..commander…has a arrived a wishes to speak with..you..my lord," the trembling servant said with a stammer. Godwin replied "Very well, I've been waiting all morning for his 'Majesty' to arrive." Turning his attention to his servant that had just rounded the corner the fairly fine looking noble said with a very intolerant tone, "Did you contact that useless Runemistress yet? Did she get me a Pale Gate Rune yet? I want to summon forth powerful creatures to test my powers on. Not these worthless plants you insist on bringing me. With a rune that powerful i'll…well does she have it yet or not?" "No, milord it's a very rare and powerful rune, and she's having trouble…finding it.. Interrupting his servant Godwin with a loud tone in his voice stated, "you tell her, find me that rune, or the next person I'll test combining rune magics on will be her and you..NOW GO!" With that the noble walked toward the exit of the courtyard while him servant took off in another direction. Stopping at the door he turned back around to the Commander's servant who still was dumbfounded by all he had just witnessed and heard. It took Godwin whistling and then yelling to finally break the man's trance like state.

Back at his castle estate, Alen was having a meeting privately with some of the local nobles in his office about what could be done with the Great Colosseum. "My lord," one noble protested, "the whole stadium stands there unused for nearly decades on end at times waiting until the next future queen is old enough to undergo the rituals and have the Sacred Games. We spend millions of Potch to clean and repair the place out of ours and your own pockets. But if we do this we'll have more than enough revenues and taxes to pay for the regular maintenance and we can put this otherwise unused space to good use the years when there are no games, plus my lord think of the people it could give them some much needed entertainment in these dark times." "Yes, your Majesty. Please think of the people and tax revenues it will bring to the royal coffers," said 2 other noble yes-men acting in agreement with their slick and sly cohort. Alen, paused for a moment, then in a very clear, sober voice that had great finality he spoke up and said, "I have no doubt that money would be generated, but the question is for who? For the Queendom? Or greedy weasels like yourselves and your friends in the Senate? As for the 'people'! It is they, in whom I am thinking of. You think I don't know about how you already use your gladiator servants for your private and personal entertainment. It may not be illegal, yet a least, what you are doing. But I will certainly not allow you to nationalize your 'entertainment' for the masses in mindless combat." "Your Lordship", they retorted, "they're only slaves, I mean…warriors, umm… really paid gladiators, that's right they would be paid combatants, why no different than circus folk really, doing what they love to do for the entertainment of the masses, all while making a little something on the side for them and their families." "Are you deaf? I said, Queen Elemark and I have already discussed it, and the answer is no. The men you're talking about your talking would be competing freely, but it is a slippery slope and money and greed have a way of changing politics and society, so again, I will not in good conscience legalize something that will one day, most likely, lead to permanent bondage and slavery for Falenans. Now, gentlemen the matter is settled, good-day…." "But, my lord….." "I SAID GOOD-DAY, gentlemen" said the older man placing his hands on his sword and beginning to draw it out slowly. The three nobles got the idea and quickly fled the room.

As they exited, Alen's servant entered the room, "my lord, Sir Marcus is here to see you" he announced with quizzical tone wondering if now would be the best time. Alen let out a deep sigh and singling with his right hand gestured his servant to send the Sacred Game winner in his chambers. As Godwin entered the room, Alen stood up to greet his future son-in-law. The 2 men never broke eye contact as Alen stood and once again tried to evaluate this man that appeared before him. He had put on the Queen's Knight Uniform that he had been given after the Sacred Games for this occasion. Marcus was fit for his age a full 15 years older than Cyrah, but that is how it goes for royals as Alen was nearly 15 years his wife's senior himself. He had perfectly combed brown hair parted down the side along with brown eyes. He stood tall and proud, with purpose and demanding of respect; a real "noble" thought Alen to himself. When Godwin got closer, 2 paces to be exact, which is what traditional protocol dictated, Marcus bowed respectfully before the commander of the Queen's Knights. Then he began to speak, "forgive me my lord for being late, as I had some rather urgent business I had to attend to of a grave and personal nature. Had I known that you and lady Cyrah had arrived when you did I would have come immediately." Upon mentioning her name, he finally broke eye contact with Alen, as he started looking around the audience chamber for his fiancée. Just as he was about to ask where she was, the door opened suddenly and forcefully and in step the older princess of Falena looking lovely in her red and white dress, which now that Alen had a better look at it, The dress probably revealed a little too much of his daughter than most father's would probably have felt comfortable with…while he figured, at least she got his attention.

She was a bit displeased at having to wait so long to see her future husband, but she put on a polite face and greeted the two older men. Marcus again bowed before his soon-to-be bride and smiled as he took in Cyrah in all her womanly charms and curves. After a few moments of awkward silence, she spoke up, "Well, I must say, Sir Marcus, you look very dashing in your Queen's Knight attire. I cannot wait to become better acquainted with you in the days to come as we journey to West Palace for the Twilight ritual. Now if you'll excuse me I am still awfully tired from the journey here and I wish to rest a bit. Father! Sir Marcus! Farewell for now!" Alen spoke up at this point, "Very well dear, rest up we'll leave bright and early tomorrow morning, so do get your rest." With that she departed and went to her room. "If my lord no longer needs me, I to shall depart" spoke Marcus with a degree of finality in his gentlemen's voice. Alen realizing he was going to get no insights out of this man who shrouded his mannerisms so well on this day so he dismissed the man to go about his business. Alen, also, realized the hour was growing late and figured it be best to turn in early to be well rested for the next chapter of their journey, but not before he had one more meeting today, that with his unusual nephew about the current state of their family's affairs.

Meanwhile, back in Sol-Falena, Olinda and the 2 Queen's Knights were giving the three diplomats a tour of the palace while they were waiting for the Queen to conclude her business with the diplomat from Nagarea, who had apparently arrived several hours before they had. Tanya tried to ask a question about the other foreign diplomat in the palace, but Graess had evaded the question, by suggestion this palace tour they were currently on. Realizing she wasn't going to get more information from him about it, she decided not to push the issue given they just all met and didn't want to start off the negotiations for a peace and trade agreement on a sour note.

As they made their way up the second flight of stairs, Olinda spoke up, "the royal family sleep down this hall here, and the guest rooms where you'll be staying are over their pointing to the opposite hallway some distance in the other direction from their current positions. Everyone had looked the way she had pointed, but Lazlo who looked that way for a moment, but then glanced back at Olinda. Rose saw this quick and glance, but thinking he had been looking toward the hallway, which led to the royal family bedrooms, she spoke up, in a semi-serious voice, and stated, "The Queen's Knights also sleep down that hallway and we're all very light sleepers, so don't get any ideas now," she said finishing her sentence somewhat sarcastically while looking at Lazlo. Olinda blushed and quickly stared at her red-headed friend (with a female facial expression of Oh my god, I can't believe you just said that in front of him and everyone else kind of look). After a few seconds of awkward silence, Graess spoke up "perhaps you'd like to see training yard outside, I know I could use some fresh air, shall we?" Trying to lead the way back downstairs, he was stopped by an older voice as Desmond spoke and point to the middle of a hall that had a winding staircase that went upstairs to a third floor, but had guards posted at the bottom of the stairs. "What is up there? Is that the way to the tower where we saw that shinning light that was shimmering and illuminating the whole city even in the middle of the day?" he asked quizzically, but also knowing his hunch was correct, but sort of wanted to play dumb just to see what they said. Graess made eye contact with Rose and Olinda, and then back at them wondering how much he should reveal to people whom they had just met, he simply said, "it is indeed the source of the light, but only members of the royal family and official runic scholars are allowed up there, but I can speak no more of it, that is to say, I'll let their majesties Queen Elemark and Commander Alen tell you about it when they decide…now about that training arena lets go get some fresh air.

Robert had escorted the Nagarean official and his attendant to the royal chambers to meet with the queen in private, he had offered to stay as did the official's attendant, but both were dismissed by their respective superior. Robert gave orders to some nearby palace guards to keep an eye on the attendant while he sat in a waiting area. Robert had followed his orders, but the Nagarean man had once again left such a distaste and distain on Robert that he needed to vent some steam, which for him met some "special training" with the troops. As the party of 6 made their way to the training area, there was quite a sight before them. "While her we go," spoke up Rose again, "you guys are in for quite a show; Robert over there, a Queen's Knight, is the finest long spear wielder in the Queendom. When he gets going with it, he is nearly unstoppable, luckily for those 10 men it's just a wooden training weapon, haha," she concluded with bit of a laugh and grin. "10-vs-1 this should be interesting" said Desmond looking at Lazlo, who was silent, but nodded his head in acknowledgement of his old friend's statement as his main focus was now on the sparring match. Robert lifted his training Halberd in the air spinning it above his head then bringing his arm down and extending it outward while still spinning it, all while charging at the 10 soldiers causing their once perfect formation to break apart, then one-by-one her quickly started to dodge and parry their sword trusts. He blocked and countered nearly every would-be blow. So it was that with a few moments he quickly dismantled and disarmed them all as now 10 men lay on their backs most in some pain, but not seriously injured in any way. "How barbaric!" Tanya exclaimed, taking off her glasses as she cleaned the dust off them that had been kicked up into the air due to the fight. Desmond just whistled in awe of the spectacle he had just witness, obviously impressed by the knight's battle prowess.

Robert walked over, "Brother, my ladies, and a bit out of breath he stated, ah, these must be our guest from the Island Nations. It is a pleasure to meet you." After everyone had greeted each other Olinda spoke up, "Robert must you be so rough on them?" she proclaimed, her tone one of surprise at the amount of force she just witnessed. Graess spoke to his brother's defense, "it's not as bad as it looks milady, I assure you they men were never in any real danger, my brother is a master at what he does, his form and technique were flawless, he was in total control of the fight the whole time and only hit the men in a way that would disarm them, but not hurt them, plus they all had on some armor for protection." "Oh I see, I didn't realize…" she responded back only to be interrupted by Lazlo, who had not spoken since the palace hallway incident. "It wasn't flawless," the ageless rune-bearer said softly. "What did you say?" said Robert with a bit of shock in his deep strong voice. Lazlo spoke a little louder this time, "Your brother said your form was flawless, but it was not there was a moment when you left your right side exposed, well actually you did it twice, but it was so slight and quick, I could see how most could miss it. I mean no disrespect (Lazlo noticed the large knight now growing a bit vexed at his words, so he was trying not to cause an issue)! Graess always prided himself on being able to assess a warrior's strengths and weaknesses on the battlefield, in truth all Queen's knights could, but his keen eyes had always been better at it than any of his peers, and now here was this seemingly young man, who looks no older than Olinda telling him he missed something during his brother's sparring match. While he was a bit offended by this he kept these feelings well hidden.

Robert on the other hand was not very good at hiding his feelings. Robert spoke up looking directly at Lazlo, and gesturing to his twin blades at his side, perhaps you'd like to show me this flaw you claim to see for yourself?" his voice a bit more intense than normal. Olinda and Tanya seeming to have the same idea spoke up at the same time saying they didn't think this was a good idea. While Rose and Daniel said nothing, but judging by the grin on each of their faces both we're intrigued by the idea of the two having a sparring match. Tanya spoke up again, "This is not how we should begin our diplomatic mission Laz…." Again, Lazlo spoke softly, but cutting his old Librarian off in mid-sentence "It's fine Tanya, it's just a training exercise he said with a bit of a grin on his face." Seeing he had that look in his eyes, she remembered from her younger years, she stopped protesting, but just rolled her eyes and saying under her breath "Men! Doesn't matter where we go, they're all the same, always got to compare….." At that her voice got to low for Desmond to hear the rest of what she was saying. Not that it matter as his gaze was now focused on Lazlo. The brown-hair youth undid and took off his diplomatic robe and handed it to Desmond, revealing he had been wearing his favorite brown top and shorts underneath. He took out his twin swords and grabbed 2 short wooden training swords about the same size as his real ones from the wall next to them. Then looking at Robert, who was waiting for him in the middle of the floor his weapon at the ready, he made his way to the training floor. The Queen's Knight's eyes looked very intent and focused on this boy and foreigner, who dared tell him his form was flawed. He had been offended by that Nagarean dog all day thought Robert, and now this boy's words were the last straw.

Robert was upset, but still not a fool, he tried to gage what this young warrior's weakness might be as the 2 started to circle each other around the ring weapons at the ready. He figured if those short swords he uses are for more than just show, and looking at the Islander's stance he obviously has had some training, but with those short swords, he's probably use to up close combat. So, if he attacks from a distance it may reveal what his weaknesses are thought Robert.

Tired of waiting for one of them to make the first move, Robert began spinning his halberd above his head as he had done with his troops moments before, and started charging the Island swordsman, but instead of scattering or moving to dodge the massive behemoth of man barreling down upon him, Lazlo just stood there his swords drawn up in front of him in a defensive posture. Still wishing to execute his plan of avoiding close combat, Robert stopped a little short and figure he'd use the benefit of his 6 foot length weapon to its fullest advantage. As he stopped short of the distance between the two warriors, he brought his spinning weapon to its highest climax and then with a force that would have enough to truly hurt, if not kill a man, he brought his weapon down upon the head of the young warrior. Lazlo not flinching or blinking had anticipated this kind of an attack and was ready for it. As Robert was bringing the full weight of his weapon down in force upon him, Lazlo took evasive action. Moving like a whirlwind, Lazlo spun around with a speed and agility he had honed to a fine art over the last few decades. He spun to the right and escaped the deadly blow. Robert was shocked that his blow had missed its intended target, something like that had never happened to him before in all his years on or off the battlefield.

Once Lazlo's feet had found purchase on the ground, he pushed off the ground and landed on the Knight's own weapon and with the force of his own momentum and weight; Robert had lost his grip on the weapon as by the time Robert realized this it was too late, Lazlo was now dashing at him sword drawn. Robert rolled off to the side missing the swordsman's cross slash of his two weapons. Standing to his feet quickly again. He reach down and grabbing his training halberd, the warrior immediately regained his senses a located this brown clothed Islander. Lazlo had stayed in his last position, his weapons were still drawn but his back was now drawn to Robert, which surprised him as this strange young man had not pressed his attack, but allowed Robert to recover both his weapon and wits, a mistake he would regret Robert told himself.

Lazlo aware now that the Knight had his weapon in hand, made his move. Swiftly, Lazlo darted at the Knight and raising his left sword in the air, while keeping his right across his chest; he instantly closed the distance between the 2 men and began to strike. Lazlo brought his left sword down for the attack and then his right. Robert had no way to counter-attack, so he brought his Halberd straight up like a flag pole, now he was blocking the swordsman's blows one after another left and right and then back again. Robert was stuck he couldn't do anything, he knew if he missed just one strike it was over, because so ferocious were the strikes now, but the Islander didn't seem angry to him to be hitting that hard just determined that's all. However, Robert hated being on the defensive like this, now was a time for action. He was a Queen's Knight after all. After waiting for what he thought was really his best chance after Lazlo's right strike, Robert lurched back and brought his right arm forward bringing the bottom of his weapon up. Concurrently, he brought his left arm backward, which brought the top of his weapon down toward his torso. Now he was in the perfect position to lunge at the man before him. The True Rune Bearer not missing a beat seemed to be waiting for this attack. He effortlessly side step the spear thrust, but at the same time he did this, he also did the most unusual thing he tossed his left sword in the air, which got the attention of everyone watching including Robert whose eyes went up for a moment to glance at the most peculiar tactic he just witnessed. But, it was too late! As soon as the sword fell back to the ground making a thud sound the fight was over. Lazlo had moved in to Robert's right side and his right practice sword was against the Knight's throat. "See like I said you leave your right flank exposed just a little bit. And besides I think that's checkmate," said Lazlo, his fierce expression, now turning back to his normal placid demeanor. Robert dropped his weapon with surprise and disbelief on his face.

The group came running over. "Sir Lazlo," swooned Rose, "that was utterly amazing, I've never seen such a fighting style! Can you…" Interrupting her, "Well done both of you, Sir Robert and Ambassador Lazlo!" spoke the more gentle and calm voice Princess Olinda. Graess remand silent his mind taking in all he just witnessed. At this point, Robert spoke up, "Well done, Mr. Ambassador, I see I did indeed underestimate you. I will consider the words you spoken to me and work on improving my technique on that side. Perhaps after that we could have another match." Lazlo raising his hands behind the back of his head started to smile, "Oh mans, you fight so well, if you fixed your exposed flank, then I am not sure I would want to spar with you again. You'd probably clean my clock for sure," Said the ageless warrior in a light hearted, but not disrespectful way. Graess now spoke up, "the evening approaches why don't we retire to dinner and then call it until tomorrow? I sure you all are tried from your travels and I sure her majesty will be more than happy to receive you all in the morning." "I certainly know I am starved," chuckled Desmond, "let have ourselves some dinner, lord knows after eating _the food_ on that ship for a month, I could certainly use a good home cooked meal."

As they were making their way back to the palace door, several guards emerged out first. They were followed by two men dressed in white robes with gold trim. The first was very large, not fat, just tall, and his white robes covered his whole body. He even wore a wrap over his head and veil around his mouth so that all you could see were his eyes, which to Lazlo looked very dark and somehow very unnatural. He seemed somewhat older as he had some wrinkles around is eyes, but not many. Also, he carried a gold scepter in his left hand, which was so long it no doubt doubled as his walking stick Lazlo reasoned to himself. The younger man beside him looked about Lazlo's age, well the age he appeared to look, about 20-ish, not his actual age of 50. Regardless, this young man wore a similar white robe, but the gold trim was different in some areas, probably indicating a lesser rank or status in their government. In addition, he didn't cover his head or face in anyway. He was blonde hair and had blue eyes; he was about average height and had a physically athletic form to him. Lazlo also couldn't help but notice this young man walked with a certain cocky and arrogant swagger in his movement.

The high priest made his way toward the Knights and Island Ambassadors, and basically ignored them all as if they were not even there or as though they were all so insignificant and so far beneath himself, they were not worth even wasting a breath on. The white robed man, however, did turn to Princess Olinda and spoke in a deep hollow tone, "Peace, Daughter, begotten of thy chosen ones." Then turning to Robert, and not speaking to him, just at him, he said, "Thou shall return us to our pure estate, by and by." Robert looked at him quizzically and then turned to Graess for sort of his translation. Concurrently, the old priest turned his gaze toward Lazlo, but said nothing, just studied him. Then, Graess turned to his brother and stated, "I think he is ready to be escorted back to the boarder." "Well, why didn't he bloody say s…oo….I mean…very well sir, this way…" stammered Robert, but it was too late the Nagarea priest had already started making his way to the Royal port with his attendant in close step. Robert took a few of the guards and proceeded to catch up with the 2 men.

"What was that all about?" asked Desmond. "That man still gives me the willies" chimed in Rose. "What did he mean when he said daughter of the chosen ones?" ask Tanya quizzically looking at Olinda. Lazlo said nothing but just gazed at the 2 white robed men and Robert as they walked off into to the distance toward the Feitas River port. Graess again spoke up his voice over the others, "My apologies you are not the only foreign diplomats her Majesty is engaged in with at the moment. Those 2 are from for one of are neighboring countries, as you may have heard we recently just made peace with them after a long war. The tall man you just 'met' is one of their High priests named Nyoka and the young cocky blonde beside him was his apprentice and attendant named Razi. Regardless, they are leaving. So, please don't worry about them right now, they're just here to make sure the Queendom is honoring her end of the peace agreement, which we are, as her majesty the queen, always honors all her agreements and treaties as you yourselves will come to see very soon. Now then, let's go get some dinner that we had promised, as I recall Master Desmond was starving for a good home cooked meal." And so with that the party made their way toward the dining room, each with several questions on their minds, but those answers they each knew would have to be addressed tomorrow perhaps. Lazlo, however still had a strange feeling about that man, Nyoka, his eyes, there was something so unusual and unnatural about his eyes he pondered to himself. Perhaps this was the dark force of judgment that Leknaat had warned him about so many weeks ago.

As evening came and went, bellies were full, and guest rooms were assigned as the Islanders settled in for the night. Also, Daniel and the 2 remaining Gaien Knights arrived with the rest of the ambassadors personal affects. Lazlo lay in his comfortable bed; a real blessing compared to the ship-bed he had been using the past month and got lost in his deep thoughts until finally they too faded and he fell asleep.

Meanwhile, as the darkness of the night overtook the whole Queendom, back in Stormfist in Godwin's family estate, he and another man were talking, "so everything is in order?" said the one man. Marcus sipping his evening tea with a smirk said, "Yes, everything is going according to the plan." The shadow figure of a man replied, "Very well, then I shall inform my Master to move to phase 2 of the plan" and with that like a whisper the strange figure disappeared seemingly into thin air. Then there was a knock on the door, Marcus arose from his desk and walked over to the door opening it. There before him was a form of a person. They were dressed in a dark cape and had covered them self with a black hood. Upon closer inspection, Marcus made out the human form to be a female. But before he could say anything the hooded figured pushed him back upon the couch and started kissing him violently as if she had not seen him in years and had waited for this one moment all her life. In the midst of the passionate kissing the hood came off revealing her short silver hair, which Marcus began stroking softly. After a few more moments of fanatical kissing, Godwin sat up on the couch as did she. "So Cyrah that was quite the boring show you put on today, but it served its purpose," he said with a grin. "It did indeed, and you served your purpose as well, but making father wait like that though was a bit rude, but I know why you did, and no is the answer, I know what you're thinking, he doesn't expect a thing." A bigger grin came on Godwin's face and whispered a simple word, "good." Then looking at her rather vivaciously he started kissing the side of her neck and strumming his fingers on the side of her leg and he whispered, "Now, what am I thinking about?" She stood up off the couch and then slapped him hard on the side of his face. "Oh" he laughed, "you _do know_ what I am thinking." He reached up and pulled off her black hood and cape she had been wearing revealing the red and white dress she had adorned earlier that day. She also now smiled, "You are so bad, but you were useful to me today, I guess you might as well be useful to me …_tonight _as well," She said now with a seductive feminine hushed tone. With that she raised her hands to her shoulders and the sides of her dress' straps and pulled them off letting the gown fall to the floor revealing she had nothing left to remove. An even greater smile now befell Marcus' face and with the words of great approval he whispered "Royalty, indeed!" To which, Cyrah responded, "Come master magician, show your Queen, _how powerful your runic magic really is_…!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, wow it has been awhile since I last updated. But summer is here and now that school is done I can finally start doing more chapters. This chapter had a few highs and lows, but I really enjoyed writing it and giving people a few glimpses at the villains and the twist and turns about to befall our heroes. I'll try adding the next chapter here in a few weeks.

Please read and review! It does help to motivate me a lot thank you!

11


End file.
